


Ambivalence: The Corruption

by CairaMarie



Series: Ambivalence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eaters, F/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CairaMarie/pseuds/CairaMarie
Summary: It is Hermione Granger 's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Voldemort's force continues and spreads to the nearby muggles, Hermione finds herself trapped in her own worst nightmare as she's left to wonder if any good can be done in this bad situation.





	1. Prologue

_One day, in retrospect, the years of struggle will strike you as the most beautiful. -Sigmund Freud_

A green light flew by Hermione’s ear and crashed into a statue of some ancient Malfoy Descendant. The statue crumbled as it hit the cold, dark hardwood floors. Hermione gasped loudly and turned her attention to her attacker, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix stood her hair as voluminous and crazed as ever, casually twirling her wand around her fingers and tapping her slender, pale fingers against her hips. Hermione’s hair was wild and unrestrained. Her brown eyes flashed with a mixture of fear and exhaustion.

“Rule number 1, _darling_ , never get distracted.” Bellatrix cooed. Hermione was breathing heavily as she watched the demented Death Eater educate her on the proper way to duel with success. Hermione didn’t know what she had gotten herself into, she had always been good at dueling, however facing off with the Dark Lord’s best duelist was more overwhelming than Hermione realized. In fact, this entire situation was more overwhelming than Hermione could ever imagine. It was apparently a real honor to have Bellatrix as her mentor, however as a muggleborn Hermione was severely less convinced.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione breathed heavily. She took a deep breath and readjusted herself ready for another round. Bellatrix cackled at her actions and began to move toward Hermione, Bellatrix's wand still twirling around her fingers in a way that left Hermione extremely uneasy.

“I don’t like you,” Bellatrix stated bluntly as she placed her long nail under Hermione’s chin and lifted her gaze up to hers. “However, if I don’t train you, you could get my family killed. You see, if my husband or any of the Malfoys die, you die.” Bellatrix dropped her hand and turned away. “I suppose if you got Lucius killed I wouldn’t be sad.” Bellatrix chortled, before haphazardly tossing a curse over her shoulder.

“Protego!” Hermione shouted quickly as the anxiety threatened to overwhelm her. Her body grew tight as her brain seemed to falter. Bellatrix, on the other hand, continued to walk away and shot another curse before Hermione had much time to react. Hermione jumped out of the way quickly.

“Filipendo!” Hermione shouted back, but Bellatrix blocked it with ease. 

Bellatrix turned around to face the exhausted mudblood with a frown on her unnaturally composed features. “Brightest witch of her age,” Bellatrix commented disappointedly. “What a shame. Immoblulus!”

Hermione’s features tensed as she watched Bellatrix examine her as if she an animal on display at the zoo. Bellatrix didn’t say anything else, just continued to walk out shaking her head, as if dueling with Hermione had been the greatest disappointment of her life.

Once out of the room, Bellatrix’s spell broke and Hermione collapsed onto the ground shaking as the humiliation, rage, and disappointment in herself began to pour out. However, despite Hermione’s feelings, she would not let the Malfoys see that she had been beaten. She would not give anyone any reason to look down upon on her. She was more than just her blood.

Once recovered from her defeat, Hermione swiftly stood up and exited the drawing room and returned back to her the solitude of her room. She collapsed against the door and drew her knees close to her chest. She was Hermione Granger, how could she allow herself to be in this situation.

_Hermione had been home for three days, she excitedly told her parents about the OWLS and about her studies, of course ignoring the other important things that had happened over the year, Dumbledore’s Army and the attack on the ministry. Her parents had smiled and eagerly listened to everything Hermione had to say before they filled their daughter in on the exciting things that had happened at their dentist practice over the year. The small family of three sat around their table, laughing, and enjoying each other’s company. Hermione was happy for the distraction; the war was so real and so present every day of Hermione’s life that this moment was a perfect opportunity to forget even for a little bit. She was going to spend the first month and a half at her parents’ house at her insistence, as the Order believed it would be best for Hermione to stay at the Burrow for her protection, but Hermione couldn’t bear to be away from her parents any longer._

_She should’ve listened to the Order. At least then she wouldn’t be in the situation she currently was._

_It all happened so fast. Hermione and her mother were both seated in the living room, reading a book. Hermione’s dad was working on paperwork on the kitchen table and watching his girls with a gleeful pride and love. The front door burst open and the Grangers stood up suddenly as the gazed upon the intruder. Hermione stared at the mask that she knew belonged to the Death Eaters. The pale, snakelike mask watched her before the attacking Death Eaters raised their wands and shot the Grangers down before Hermione even had time to react. Hermione stood frozen, her wand was in her trunk upstairs in her room._

_“Come with us, mudblood,” One of the death eaters demanded and grabbed her harshly. Hermione tried to resist but as she turned around to run from the Death Eaters she was faced with the lifeless body of her mother and father. The next moments were a blur in Hermione’s memory. They took her and placed her before the Dark Lord himself who seemed quite pleased with the muggleborn Gryffindor laying in front of him._

_Over the next few weeks, Hermione was tortured and pushed. Hermione’s brain was trying to fight through her grief and was unable to stand against the Death Eaters. Hermione Granger was simply a shell of the Hermione Granger who just a month ago ran into battle blindly following Harry Potter._

_“Miss Granger,” Voldemort cooed one day, 16 days, 13 hours and 24 minutes since her arrival in the death trap. “I want you to be a member of my prestigious organization. I want to mark you this next week alongside Draco Malfoy. You know Draco Malfoy, don’t you?”_

_Hermione had been thrown onto the ground in front of the dark wizard. She sat on her hands and knees, looking up at the dark wizard who had spent the past 16 years trying to kill her best friend. Unable to come up with a snarky remark or even a coherent plan of escape, Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She spat at Voldemort. Internally she smirked, imagining what Harry and Ron would say once they discovered that she had spit at the Dark Lord._

_Voldemort was not upset as Hermione figured he would be. Instead, the dark wizard merely chuckled and walked over the young witch, grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her up roughly to look at him. “I find it amusing that you believe you have a choice, Ms. Granger.”_

_Fear flashed through Hermione’s eyes as she stared into the dark orbs belonging to the man before her._

_“Either you join me willingly, or I’ll imperious you,” Voldemort responded calmly as he let go her head. “Your choice.”_

_Hermione was grabbed from behind and taken to her ‘room’. Once alone, the young witch screamed and began punching and destroying as many things as she could with her bare hands before she collapsed in hysterical tears. If only, she had listened to the Order and stayed at the Burrow all summer._

Hermione willingly agreed to be marked that next week. She hardly slept as she debated all the practical solutions and she finally decided that she was going to be marked no matter what, so better to do it in her own right mind. Hermione would remember the soul-wrenching pain for the rest of her life. The ache she felt as she gave up her freedom to the one man in the entire world that hated her more than anything.

The first day, after the marking, Hermione tried to kill herself. Each time, however, her arm burned with extreme pain as Voldemort warned her not to, and when she didn’t stop a house elf would always be there to knock her out and take her back to the prison cell room she was forced to stay in. Hermione was trapped, trapped to be trained by the crazed Bellatrix Lestrange, to have etiquette lessons from the Malfoy matron and trapped into involuntary servitude to the dark wizard who tried to kill her best friends multiple times.

She tried to resist her position for weeks, however, Hermione grew exhausted as she tried to ignore the torture both physical and emotional that her resistance was putting her through. So, she decided that the best thing to do was to concede. She would fool them into thinking she was on board. She would gain their trust, she would work her way through the ranks and she would destroy them from the inside.

Every day was a constant routine, wake up, eat Breakfast given to her by the house elf designated to help her, train with Bellatrix, eat lunch given to her by said house elf, study with Narcissa Malfoy on what it means to be a pureblood, eat dinner with the other occupants of the manor if Narcissa deemed her work in their lessons would not embarrass the Malfoys, and then finally every night, long after the darkness would creep into the corners of the Manor and fill the usually cold manor with a heightened sense of dread and despair, Hermione would teach herself occlumency and wandless magic.

Hermione would show them that she more than her blood. She would be the one to bring their downfall. She would show them what a terrible mistake they had made thinking that they could use Hermione Granger as a pawn.


	2. ONE

_“Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides.”_ _―_ _André Malraux_

“My lord,” Hermione bowed as she entered the room as quickly as she could after being summoned. She looked around and saw that only her and Draco Malfoy were in the room. Draco noticed too, the distinct lack of other members, and gave her an odd glance. The relationship between Hermione and Draco was a peculiar one. They had been marked together and therefore watched each other suffer through immense torture and pain. They had seen each other far beyond their breaking points. However, they had also spent 5 years hating each other and building up a strong rivalry. That left them with a relationship that was extremely uncomfortable. Though, Hermione noticed as she walked into the room and gazed upon the Slytherin, that Draco too had an empty look in his eyes, the same look that Hermione saw every time she looked in the mirror.

“Now that you’re both here.” Voldemort began to speak, his voice echoing against the hostile walls of the Manor, and stood up to approach the two. His voice was silky and charismatic, which seemed unusual when compared to the pale disfigured face that he held after being resurrected. “I have a special mission just for the two of you.”

Hermione grew stiff as Voldemort grew closer, and she could see that Draco had done the same next to her. Voldemort placed his arms around their shoulders and turned them around. His hands were like ice and sent shivers down Hermione’s spine.

“Let’s go for a walk.” He commanded and began to guide him out into Narcissa’s gardens, the only place in the entire manor that Hermione seemed to find any kind of peace and warmth. “I'm sure you've met my _dear_ _friend_ Dumbledore. He’s quite the character, but I have noticed of late that he’s gained an incredible amount of power and influence and this is worrying to me.”

“Of course, my lord, Harry believes himself to be safe if Dumbledore is around,” Hermione responded. The words flowed out of her mouth so easily. The months of being forced to be a Death Eater were taking a toll on her.

“Exactly my point dearest. I need the two of you to stage an invasion of Hogwarts in order to create a distraction so that one of you can kill Dumbledore.” Voldemort spoke, his voice calm and silky, his voice contrary to the alarm rising frantically inside Hermione.

“Which of us will kill Dumbledore?” Draco asked his voice shaking ever so slightly.

Voldemort laughed as if laughing at Draco’s fear. “I believe that I will leave that up to you to decide.” He gave the two a crooked, unsettling smile before concluding his short briefing. “Do not disappoint me.” At that, he removed his arms and left the two of them standing in the gardens surrounded by the sunlight that seemed to mock their situation.

“I do not want to work with you,” Draco muttered after a long pause, as the two of them began to come to their senses.

Hermione scoffed, not at surprised at Draco’s attitude. “Well, it seems we don’t have much of a choice!”

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “It seems that we haven’t gotten a whole lot of choices, to begin with.” Hermione stared at him in confusion and hoped that he would explain. “I know that you didn’t want to be marked. While I’ve never liked you I am glad that I get to work with Hermione Granger instead of the submissive shell that you could have been.”

Hermione bit her lip and tried to prevent herself from melting down in front of her previous arch nemesis. “Uh, I’m going to the Burrow in a few days, you know in order to _keep up appearances.”_

Draco frowned, and then muttered so quietly that she almost didn’t hear him. “At least you get to leave.”

Hermione was relieved to leave the Manor once August came around. Voldemort knew that his skillful, strategic _conversion_ of Hermione Granger would work better, the longer nobody knew about it. So, Hermione left the Manor in high spirits and with strict instructions not to tell anyone what happened to her over the summer. She was now a marked death eater, with no parents, and on top of that, she had to convince her best friends that nothing had happened, that she hadn’t had the worst summer of her life. Her mission with Draco weighed heavily in the back of her mind, but she forced herself to push it aside. She was free, at least for the next month before school, and she wouldn’t let anything mess that up.

“Hermione!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Hermione flooded into the Weasley family home. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione, taking the breath away from Hermione and making her feel a warmth that she hadn’t felt since she left Hogwarts. Hermione smiled up at the matriarch. Tears pricked at Hermione’s eyes but she quickly pushed them away before Mrs. Weasley could notice.

“Mrs. Weasley, it is so good to see you,” Hermione replied politely, as Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on Hermione’s shoulders and examined the young witch.

“Have your parents been feeding you? You look so very thin!” Mrs. Weasley cried. “I was just about to make lunch darling.”

Hermione smiled and nodded her head eagerly as she was suddenly at loss for words. This summer had been hell for Hermione. Hermione just wanted to cry and crawl into her mother’s arms, but she couldn’t do that. She’d never get to do that again, however having Mrs. Weasley fuss over her was a nice replacement that helped ease the grief for a moment.  

“Are you alright, dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked noticing Hermione’s change in demeanor.

Hermione smiled up at the matriarch, hoping that she could fool her. She had to pretend that she was okay. She had to. Her life depended on it. “I’m fine,” Hermione replied shortly.

“Hermione!” Ginny exclaimed interrupting the awkward tension between Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, as she ran up and gave Hermione a tight hug, much like the one her mother had given just a few moments before.

“Ginny,” Hermione laughed, noticing that her own laugh seemed foreign to her, and the pain in her heart did not go away when surrounded by friends, it was significantly lessened but it was still there, aching and throbbing. Ginny happily pulled Hermione up to her room to fill the young witch on everything that was going at the burrow over the summer before Ron could get ahold of Hermione.

Harry arrived a week after Hermione, and typically Harry’s arrival to the Burrow was always met with excitement and relief. However, Hermione’s own secrets and grief left her unable to feel any kind of excitement at her friend’s arrival, though she did pretend. Ron was completely oblivious to his friend’s attitude and continued to prattle on for the entire week that Hermione was there about how he couldn’t wait for Harry to get there. In a way, Hermione was thankful that Ron could distract her, even if only temporarily. The war made her sick. Her situation made her sick.

Hermione and Ron were informed of Harry’s arrival the morning after. Ron immediately shoved as much food into his mouth as fast as possible before he dragged Hermione to Fred and George’s old room to wake up their friend. Throwing open the door and making his way to Harry’s sleeping form, Ron smacked Harry on the head as he shouted excitedly, waking Harry up from his sleep. Hermione watched her boys from the doorway, afraid that if she got too close Harry would notice the sadness she was trying so hard to keep inside, as she knew that Harry had experienced enough grief in his life. “We didn’t know you were here already until Mum told us at breakfast!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ron, don’t hit him!” She chided her friend, beginning to feel a small amount of normalcy seep towards her. She began to walk into the room and sat down next to Ron on Harry’s bed. This was where she belonged, with her boys, not completing secret missions for the Dark Lord with Draco.

Harry waved around until he found his glasses and put them on blinking rapidly until his two best friends came into view. “All right?” Ron asked Harry.

“Never been better,” said Harry smiling softly, rubbing the top of his head, and slumping back onto his pillows. “You?” Hermione smiled at Harry, knowing how he felt. It seemed that even surrounded by friends, the darkness still seemed to creep in. There was no escape for grief, for guilt, for suffering.  

Ron began to tell Harry about Bill and Fleur’s wedding and the tension that followed that. It seemed that both Hermione and Harry were quite happy to not talk about the war, and to just listen to their friend talk, and Ron seemed more than willing to talk.

“How’re you, Hermione?” Harry asked after noticing that Hermione wasn’t commenting. She had already been here for a week, so surely, she had something to say to add to the story or to correct Ron, as correcting Ron was one of her favorite past times.  

“Oh, I’m fine,” said Hermione. “Nothing out of the ordinary happening with my parents, you know. I miss you guys.” Hermione’s heart ached at the mention of her parents, however, the Dark Lord was quite insistent. If the Order knew that her parents were dead they would ask too many questions and demand to know where she had been all summer and where she was at all times. _Maybe he shouldn’t have killed them then_. Hermione thought bitterly, as she quickly wiped her face clear of emotions and smiled at her friends, a skill that she begun to perfect with the help of Narcissa. _Pureblood women don’t show emotions. They stand as the perfect example and do as they’re told. However, don’t think that doesn’t mean we can’t fight back._ The last thing she needed was for Harry to pick up on her emotions.

Hermione looked at Harry in worry, he hadn’t mentioned anything about himself. She knew what he was doing, as she was doing the same thing. He had just lost Sirius, the only person that Harry had ever counted as a father figure.  It was no doubt tearing him apart. She needed to find some way to end this war as soon as possible, it was the least she could do for Harry. It was the least she could do for her own grief. He couldn’t take all the Burden on himself, no matter how hard he tried. She wouldn’t let him keep all his emotions bundled up inside. She would do that for him because she had to. She had to continue to fool the dark lord. She had to be in charge, she had to tear it all down.

Ron quickly changed the subject to Fred and George much to Harry’s relief. Harry laughed at something Ron had said, but Hermione had long since zoned out. She was just watching them talk and laugh as the pain tried to overwhelm her. They were the greatest of friends, they did everything together. They were inseparable. They were the Golden Trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione together until the end working to defeat Voldemort every step of the way. Hermione watched the way Ron’s eyes lit up as Harry told Ron the story of what happened before he got there. Hermione watched as Harry’s face seemed to relax just by being around them. Hermione, on the hand, grew stiff as her friend’s naïve reactions gave her anything but comfort. She was hiding so much from them, and though they would understand if she told them they would encourage her to get out. Hermione began to realize that she didn’t want to get out, she didn’t want to go into hiding. She wanted to fight and if she could only fight if they never knew then she would keep her secrets.

 “Hermione? You okay?” Harry asked noticing her silence. Hermione snapped back into the conversation looking at Harry and Ron with wide, guilty, and confused eyes. Harry eyed her apprehensively, “I was just telling Ron about how Dumbledore wants to give me private lessons this year.” 

“Oh! That’s great Harry!” Hermione exclaimed as she pushed her thoughts out of her head. She couldn’t think about it anymore. The more she thought about it the more likely she was to slip up. “What is he going to teach you? There are so many great possibilities here!” Harry and Ron exchanged timid glances, as Hermione attempted to recover from her deep thoughts. However, both boys decided to not question it.

“I just remembered, I think Dumbledore mentioned something about our OWL scores coming in today,” Harry commented hoping that the mention of grades would snap Hermione out of her weird mood.

“Today?” Hermione asked frantically, hoping that she was doing a good enough fooling the boys. “I’m going to see if any owls have come!” She leaped to her feet and rushed out the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was safely out the room with Harry and Ron, she slumped against the wall and put her head in her hands taking a few deep breaths. Her forearm itched as if the dark mark was taunting her. All she wanted to do was hug Harry and tell him about her parents and how she knew exactly how he felt about losing his parents, and yet she couldn’t. She had to do this alone, and that hurt more than anything. _As long as you have Harry and Ron, you can do anything!_ Hermione’s brain mocked her

“‘Mione?” Hermione heard Ginny’s confused voice. Hermione snapped out of her mood quickly deciding that she had already slipped too much. She needed to convince her friends that she was still the same Hermione or she would be blown and the dark lord will not tolerate her mistakes. _Follow Narcissa’s methods. Don’t let anyone know what’s going on inside._

Hermione dropped her hands quickly and smiled sadly at Ginny. She tugged at the sleeve on her left arm, just checking to make sure that it covered the Death Mark. “Ginny!”

Ginny just looked at her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just worried about Harry. He says he’s okay, but I know he’s not. You know.”

Ginny nodded. “I’m worried about him too, I’m worried about you too though.” Hermione smiled apprehensively at her friend but didn’t say anything, causing Ginny to sigh. “By the way, I think mum said that some owls had arrived for you, Harry and Ron,” Ginny concluded, hoping that the mention of exam scores would snap Hermione back into character.

Hermione grew stiff, as she desperately tried to cling to normalcy, she could be Hermione Granger, she could be normal again. “Our OWL results have come!” She dashed down the stairs.

Hermione grabbed her envelope from the table ignoring Mrs. Weasley completely. She held the letter and felt the usual excitement and anxiety that came when she took a test. _At least there is still a part of me in there._ However, Hermione couldn’t bring herself to open the letter, she just stared at it.  
                “I know I messed up Ancient runes!” Hermione began frantically as Harry and Ron made their way into the room. “I know that I made at least one mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good. And Transfiguration-”

“Hermione! Shut up!” Ron interrupted and tore his letter open. Harry followed suit while Hermione just continued to stare at hers. _Just open it. There are more important things going on than grades anyway._ Grudgingly, Hermione opened hers. Ten ‘Outstandings’ and one Exceeds Expectations in Defense in the Dark Arts. Hermione stared at the defense against the dark arts score solemnly. The one score she did the worst on, was the one score that was completely irrelevant to her now. She was a Death Eater, now she would use the dark arts, not fight them. Hermione shook her as she tried to shove the darkness out of the way for a while.

“Ron and I both got 7 O.W.LS,” Harry informed Hermione. “What’d you get?”

“Ten ‘Outstandings’ and one ‘Exceeds Expectations’” Hermione responded quietly as if her entire world had ended. The boys rolled their eyes.

“Honestly, ‘Mione. You’re the brightest witch of our age.” Harry told her, Hermione smiled up at him as Bellatrix’s condescending tone filled her head.

 _Brightest witch of her age. What a shame._ Bellatrix had mocked her for weeks. However, Hermione fought back, just as she would fight back against this war. Next step, find some way to avoid Dumbledore’s death.


	3. TWO

 

 

 

_When fate hands you a lemon, make lemonade -Dale Carnegie_

Draco,

I understand that we aren't friends. It would be naïve to call us that, however, we have to work together. You're the only one in the world who might possibly have an idea about what I'm going through, and I need to tell someone. You don't have to read this letter. You can stop right now, but I have to tell someone. As I'm under strict life-threatening instructions not to tell Harry and Ron anything about the summer, I have to compromise and tell you instead.

The Dark Lord killed my parents, not him personally. I'm sure that he couldn't be bothered to deal with muggles like my parents. Either way, they're dead. I don't know where they are now, no one will tell me. Did they get a funeral? Did the Death Eaters dispose of them and now I'll never see them again? The Order doesn't know or they would've mentioned it. I'm forced to live every day as if my parents are still alive and that nothing is wrong. I'm forced to live every day as if I wasn't tortured for a month and a half in order to secure my allegiance to the Death Eaters. I'm forced to live every day as if I'm still the Hermione Granger that would blindly follow Harry Potter into any battle.

I'm not.

I'm a marked Death Eater, in an organization that I know doesn't want me. I'm sure I disgust every Death Eater. I know that I'm only here because it was easy and that it was strategic. Can you imagine the shock that the Order will have once they realize that Hermione Granger, muggleborn, is a marked death eater? Can you imagine how they're entire beliefs will begin to melt away? It's a brilliant plan. I just wish I didn't have to be the pawn. I'm trapped. There's no escape.

The war isn't black and white. In fact, I've been thinking about it a lot. There is no good side and there is no bad side. War is just a bunch of people fighting for what they believe, and as the person trapped in the middle. I don't know what to believe. Voldemort killed my parents and took everything away from me. Yet, Dumbledore didn't do anything while I was rotting away in Malfoy Manor. How am I supposed to fight?

Every day I look in the mirror and hate the person that looks back. Every day I look and see the Hermione that is betraying her friends. I feel so much guilt for what I've done. Even though I didn't have a choice. Would it have been better for me to let The Dark Lord use an imperious on me? Am I coward for allowing this to happen to me? Am I a coward for allowing the Dark Lord to use me as a pawn?

HG

Hermione put down her quill and sighed as she quickly brushed away the tears that were falling down her face. She had told Ginny that she was going to go downstairs and owl her parents, she didn't want anyone to come and see her crying. Though she was convinced that Draco wouldn't read the letter, Hermione felt so much better after writing it. Hermione just needed to get those thoughts out. She needed to tell someone, and Draco was the only one left.

Wiping her eyes harshly, Hermione folded up the letter and handed it to the Weasley family owl.

"Take this to him," Hermione whispered as she patted the owl's feathers gently. The owl chirped happily and then flew off. Hermione sighed as she climbed up to Ginny's room to sleep, hopefully without the images of her lifeless parents haunting her mind.

Hermione slept restlessly. She couldn't stop thinking about what Draco's reaction would be to her letter. Would he read it? Would he scoff and throw it away? Hermione eventually groaned and tried to force herself to think about something else, which led to eventual sleep, and the eventual nightmares that always came.

"You look like hell," Ginny commented at the breakfast table. Hermione groaned in response. "What kept you up all night? You were tossing and turning all night"

Alarm filled Hermione as she stared at her eggs. "You know, worried about how behind I already am for the new school year," Hermione lied, almost alarmed at how easily the lie came out of her mouth.

Ginny scoffed, "You're ridiculous. Once you get your books, if you keep me up with your reading, I'll hex you."

Hermione smiled softly when an owl pecked on the window. Both Hermione and Ginny turned and looked at the bird. Hermione stood up and opened the window taking the letter from the owl, once she recognized the Malfoy owl.

"Who's it for?" Ginny questioned.

"Me," Hermione stated quietly as she debated opening it now or waiting until she was alone.

Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Who is you sending you mail? I thought all your friends were here."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen and into the currently empty living room to open the letter.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed after he friend as Hermione walked away.

HG,

I don't think you're a coward. In fact, I think that you're probably the bravest person in this entire war. You're self-aware, even Potter can't say that. Harry just exists and gets all the praise, you are fighting constantly. You are constantly searching. I'm naïve if I think that you've just submitted to the Dark Lord willingly, that you've let him win. I know that you're fighting. You may be sadder, and much darker on the inside, but you are still the same girl that punched me in the face for getting Buckbeak executed. You're still Hermione Granger somewhere, and Hermione Granger never stops searching for answers.

You didn't have a choice, but you're still fighting. You're better than me. I didn't have a choice and I just accepted my fate. It was either join or be disowned and hunted. So, I joined, despite everything in my being that was screaming at me and telling me that it was a bad idea, and now I'm here.

I think that you have to naïve to believe that you get choices in this war. You didn't get a choice about joining the Death Eaters, and neither did I. Harry didn't get a choice to grow up without his parents, or a choice about being the savior of the universe. Weasel didn't get a choice in being an idiotic prat.

DM

P.s I think I've found something useful for our  _mission._  I'll be in Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'll fill you in after if I don't see you.

Hermione was shocked to discover that he had actually read her letter in its entirety. It also filled her with a warm feeling knowing that there was someone who understood what she was going through. Draco wasn't going to try to get her away from the situation. Draco wasn't going to try and pity her. Draco knew that she was trapped. Draco knew that she had no choice. Draco knew that she was fighting without her even having to tell him, and that was enough to make Hermione feel very good.

"Hermione is getting letters from a secret admirer," Ginny announced once Harry and Ron entered the kitchen.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she heard Ginny in the other room. Frantically, she stuffed the letter into her pocket quickly before she rejoined her friends in the kitchen.

"It's from my parents!" Hermione announced loudly, her face flushed.

Ginny smirked. "Your parents made you smile like that? Yeah right. Ron smiles like that whenever you walk into a room."

Ron's face went red, his mouth full from stuffing food in his mouth. "does mot!" He replied with his full mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked. "Whatever you say."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. Happiness was twinkling in Harry's eyes in a way that Hermione hadn't seen since the end of last year, it seemed that being around Harry's friends had snapped him out of his grief-stricken trance, and for Hermione, it seemed that confiding someone finally began to give her the chance to live again.

/

Diagon Alley was crowded, which left Hermione slightly angry. How was she supposed to find Draco with all these people there? Not that she wanted to find him, but she needed to because of their mission, of course. Hermione strained her neck as she tried to look for Draco's platinum hair and typical black robes, however, there were far too many for Hermione to make out anyone. Once the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione had all gathered together they split up and headed toward their separate stores in order to get in and out of Diagon Alley as quickly as possible without any problems. Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley went to Flourish and Blotts to get everyone's school books, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Madam Malkin's to get new robes for the year.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, mother, a m—" Draco announced boastful but paused as he traced Hermione's face with his eyes once Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the store. "Harry Potter and his gang of merry men just walked in," Draco concluded weakly.

Hermione and Draco kept eye contact for longer than they probably should've. He had the opportunity to insult her and he didn't. Draco's letter from that morning filled her head. She looked at the boy in front of her with awe, confusion, and pride. Perhaps, Draco isn't as monstrous as he comes across. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, took Draco's insult to heart and had their wands out and aimed at the Slytherin. Silver and Brown stayed locked as if they couldn't separate from each other.

_We need to talk._  Hermione muttered to Draco. Draco nodded slightly, before he broke the trance, his eyes narrowing as he took notice of Harry and Ron for the first time. He turned to his mother. "I think these are good enough mother, don't you think?"

Narcissa Malfoy sneered and eyed Harry and Ron disgustedly. "Yes." She turned and began to walk out the door, her eyes filling with pride as she watched Hermione's face go blank, like the way Narcissa had taught her before she turned to Harry and Ron. "If I find out that you've attacked my son one more time, I'll ensure that it's the last thing you ever do."

"I found a vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burke's that I want to check out," Draco whispered to Hermione quickly once Harry and Ron were occupied by his mother.

"What are you going to do send a few of your death eater pals on us?" Harry retorted confidently. Draco stiffened and Hermione looked at him in sympathy.

"The other half is in Hogwarts. If we can get it to work, we can sneak the death eaters in." Draco finished as he eyed Harry and Ron watchfully.

"Thus, creating a diversion so one of us can sneak up and kill Dumbledore easily. That's brilliant!" Hermione whispered back her face lighting up. Draco flushed at Hermione's praise.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security. Remember, Dumbledore won't always be around to protect you." Narcissa scoffed and turned to her son. "Come Draco, I can't stand to be here with these  _people_  any longer."

"What did the ferret want?" Ron asked once the Malfoys had left the store.

Hermione shrugged. "You know, just insults."

They were in and out of that shop quickly and met up with the rest of the family at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Since opening the shop earlier that summer, none of the Weasleys had been able to come out and see the shop. They were all very impressed with the success and the wonder, as was the rest of the wizarding world, which meant that the Weasleys spread out through the store quite quickly.

Hermione was grateful for the popular joke shop filled with so many wonders that allowed her to be able to sneak off without anyone noticing. Once she had ensured that the other Weasley's were distracted, Hermione slipped out and went to meet Draco and his mother who were both looking around to make sure they weren't being followed at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

Draco saw her and motioned for her to come quickly. Hermione looked to make sure no one was watching her as she pulled up her hood and joined up the Malfoys. Narcissa hugged her son tightly and promised to see him later, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the darkness.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come. Have you ever been to Knockturn Alley before?" Draco asked, his voice only holding a remnant of his previous arrogant tone. "Dumbledore can't protect you down here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore hasn't protected me yet. I'm with you all the way, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "If only your friends could see you now."

Knockturn Alley was cold and dark. Every step made Hermione feel that she was being trapped and contained. It seemed that everything was staring at her and mocking her. It seemed that with every step the walls drew closer and closer as if threatening to swallow her whole. She shivered and then blushed as Draco turned and looked at her.

"That gives you power here," Draco pointed to her left forearm. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You're on top here."

Hermione nodded, grateful for Draco's words as they two of them stopped in front of Borgin and Burkes. Hermione felt fear begin to creep up inside her. She wasn't a real Death Eater, she didn't belong here. However, she was here now.  _I know that you're fighting._  Draco's words from the letter echoed inside her head, giving her an odd peace and confidence. At that moment, Draco suddenly grabbed her hand and breaking her trance. Holding her hand in his hands, Draco dragged her into the store and towards Borgin.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure," Borgin said smoothly as he saw them walk in. "Who is your friend here?"

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand tightly as Draco nodded at her reassuringly. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her hood down. Borgin laughed and looked at their intertwined hands with sadistic glee. "Ms. Granger, I would never have expected to see you here."

"This cabinet here, does it have a partner?" Draco asked, redirecting the conversation to the point of their visit.

"Yes, of course, it does. Unfortunately, it is broken, and lost." Borgin nodded.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Draco asked.

Borgin shrugged and turned to look at the cabinet with great interest. "Possibly, but I'll need to see it."

"I can't bring it to you. You have to tell me how to fix it." Draco retorted sternly.

Borgin chuckled in disbelief. "Then I can't help you."

Draco sneered at the man, "No?" He pulled up his sleeve suddenly to show Borgin his recent tattoo.

Borgin grew pale and swallowed loudly. "I'll see what I can do." Borgin's eyes once again returned to Draco and Hermione's interlocked hands. "But only if you allow me a night with dear Ms. Granger here."

Draco grew tense and reached for his wand. Hermione squeezed his hand to tell him to stop. Suddenly filled with a surge of confidence, Hermione pulled up her own sleeve and gave Borgin a disapproving glance.

"Now, Now, I don't think that'll be necessary. How about you keep this cabinet safe, and tell us how to fix the other cabinet. Don't you think  _darling?_ " Hermione felt herself slowly become a completely different person. This person wasn't a heartbroken and tortured victim of war. This person was alive and confident.

Draco smirked and tried to contain his amusement at the events unfolding before him. This was a side of Hermione Granger that he had never seen before, and it he definitely liked it. "Oh absolutely, besides if he fails we could just feed him to Fenrir Greyback."

Borgin paled even more and looked frantically between Hermione and Draco. "Absolutely Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'm at your service. Anything you need, I'll give you."

Hermione smirked in a manner that could've bested Narcissa Malfoy, she then pulled her hood back over her head.

Once the two of them had exited the store Draco let go of Hermione's hand and let out a loud laugh. "That was so brilliant!" Overwhelmed with excitement he hugged Hermione, lifting her off the ground.

Hermione laughed in response once he released her. "Good, I was terrified." Hermione's eyes twinkled with glee and Draco's twinkled back. Hermione hadn't felt this alive since the Dumbledore's Army meetings last year.

"Uh, I'll see you at school." Hermione coughed awkwardly once the moment had passed and waved goodbye to Draco.

Draco's face fell but nodded, waving back slowly. "Yeah, I'll see you at school."

Hermione turned around and dashed off, her heart pounding, but the smile never leaving her face.


	4. THREE

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art_.... _It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." -C.S. Lewis_

The only thing that kept Hermione from losing her mind and collapsing in her guilt was the letters she received from Draco, though infrequent. Hermione hid every letter in her illegally expanded bag, and with every letter she received she had to work with the utmost secrecy in order to keep the Weasleys from growing suspicious. Sometimes she would think about how Ron and Harry would react if they knew that she was exchanging secret letters with Draco Malfoy, a person that she had grown to think of as a friend. The idea was amusing, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor muggleborn was friends with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin pureblood. Even despite the five years of bullying, demanding times had forced Hermione and Draco to rely on each other and Hermione was very thankful for that.

It had been days since Diagon Alley, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how alive she felt when she was with Draco in Borgin and Burkes, Ron couldn't stop talking about how much he dreaded this upcoming school year, and Harry couldn't stop talking about what he saw when he and Ron snuck off. "He was with this girl," Harry explained for the umpteenth time in the past few days. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. The girl was her, if she hadn't been standing where she was they would've seen that it was her. Hermione paused as she watched Harry continue to talk about how he needed to figure out who this girl was, and as she watched Ron pretend to be interested. Would it really be that bad if they found out? Hermione was under strict instructions not to  _tell_ them about the events of the summer, but if they figured out the events of the summer themselves, that couldn't be put on as Hermione's fault, could it?

"Maybe Draco just has a new girlfriend and wanted to show off his connections?" Hermione suggested as she tried to get Harry off the topic for the first time in days.

"Come on! Hermione, even you have to admit that it was all just a little strange," Harry exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes again and Hermione sighed frustrated.

"Okay, it does seem a bit fishy, Harry," said Hermione, a little impatiently. "There are a lot of explanations though."

"Wait, what if," Harry's words grew slow as he thought his next sentence out very carefully. "Malfoy's father is in Azkaban as of last semester, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw where Harry was going with this. While Draco was a death eater, the last thing both her and Draco needed was to have Harry on their backs as he tried to uncover their secret mission from the Dark Lord. "What are you trying to say, Harry?"

"He's a Death Eater. He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

Ron erupted into laughter. " _Malfoy?_  He's sixteen! You really think You-Know-Who would  _let_ Malfoy join?"

Hermione clenched her teeth, thankful for Ron's disbelief. While she knew that the Dark Lord did let Draco join, she knew the importance of getting Harry off of his suspicions. Both Hermione's and Draco's lives depended on the success of this mission, and Harry could not disrupt that. "It does seem very unlikely, Harry."

"All the evidence is there!" Harry exclaimed and began to explain how Draco flinched in Madame Malkin's, how he managed to scare Borgin.

"I don't know…" Hermione trailed off, watching Harry very closely.

Harry huffed and left the room quickly. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before sighing and following their friend in order to apologize. Harry didn't take to people not believing in him very well. It was like their 5th year and the ministry all over again. Yet, even when people disagreed with Harry, his two best friends always agreed with him. And Harry needed his two best friends, no matter how infuriating his obsessions were.

A week later, ministry vehicles arrived to escort the group to King's Cross Station, as it was safer for Harry that way. Harry was to be surrounded by Aurors the entire way so that no one would try to attack him. As the group ran onto Platform 9 3/4, the Aurors watched them and the surrounding areas. They wouldn't leave until Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all were situated safely on the Hogwarts Express.

Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed her kids, and her 'adopted' kids, quickly before ushering them onto the train. Ginny waved goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione before joining her friends. Hermione didn't miss the pang in Harry's eyes as Ginny walked away. Ron and Hermione reluctantly left Harry to find a compartment on his own, as the two of them had Prefect duty, which Hermione was very excited about. Draco was a Slytherin Prefect, and Hermione would get to see him for the first time in almost two weeks.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco had resigned from his position of Prefect. As she looked around the room at all of the prefects, Hermione couldn't help but a feel of a pang of sadness. She desperately wanted to see Draco, and now she wouldn't be able to until later. She couldn't just walk up to him on the train, that would draw too much attention to her, plus he was surrounded by all his friends and the two of them had only ever talked one on one. Even though Draco had taken a makeshift liking to her, she was certain that his friends wouldn't feel the same way.

After the meeting, Hermione followed Ron back to the compartment as she was left to think about everything that was happening. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was aware of her connection to Harry, and yet he didn't care to think about protecting her family? She was about to be forced to spend a year in the school run by the person that she was the angriest at, and on top of that, she was forced to figure out a scheme to kill said person with another person that she should hate. Sighing in frustration, Hermione leaned against the window and stared out at the English Countryside that flew past her vision.

Draco leaned against the window, staring at the English Countryside, as his friends chatted endlessly about how great their summers were. He wanted to snap at them and tell them how naïve and ignorant they were. Though all of his friends had parents that were strongly involved in the Death Eaters, Draco was the first one of them to join the Death Eaters, and Draco knew how ignorant they were because he used to be as ignorant as they were.

"Can you shut up?" Draco droned after a while. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy paused their conversation and looked at the tired boy that was a shell of his former self.

"Drake, are you okay?" Pansy asked as she moved to touch his arm in an attempt for comfort.

Draco brushed the girl off and sat up to stare at his friends. "This war is way worse than you think."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Drake, don't be so dramatic."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm not. Do you know what it feels like to be marked?"

Blaise didn't respond but stared at the boy with a questioning glance.

"It feels like someone is marking your soul. It's gut-wrenching and it's terrible. I can't even begin to describe it," Draco stated slowly. The memories of his own marking filled his head. The way the pain blinded his vision. The way that he couldn't help but scream out as the mark reached inside of him. The way that Hermione's eyes broke. The way that his own eyes never looked as happy after. "I thought that being a Death Eater would be easy. That it would be glorious, as I lived my legacy. I never imagined that it would be full of this much pain."

Pansy, Theo, and Blaise didn't respond. Eventually, Blaise coughed. "Was it worth it?"

Draco looked up at Blaise and shrugged. His eyes growing wet as he thought of everything that was happening. His childhood was gone, his only confidant was in Hermione Granger, the one person that he had hated for years. Draco Malfoy didn't know who he was or what the world had come to. Voldemort had paired him up with a muggleborn, proving that Voldemort didn't expect them to win, he expected them to fail. "I'll let you know."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked once she escaped her own dark thoughts.

"He went to some meeting with a new teacher, Slugface, and hasn't come back."

"Slughorn," Neville corrected Ron quietly. "But I'm getting worried, I was there too and it ended a long time ago."

"Did he stay behind?" Hermione questioned.

Neville shook his head. "He just said he'd see Ginny and me later. He went following Zabini for who knows why." Hermione paled. Of course, Harry wouldn't give up on his quest to discover if Draco was really a Death Eater.

"I hope he didn't get himself into trouble. He gets into enough of it without looking for it," Hermione muttered before pausing and redirecting her attention to Neville and Luna. "How was your summer?"

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade station shortly, and Harry had yet to return which left Hermione with an uncomfortable feeling.

"Surely Harry is going to meet us on the platform," Ron suggested. Hermione sighed and nodded. Harry was impulsive and ridiculous but he wasn't crazed. He would be fine just as long as Draco didn't find him. The four students began to make their way off the train when Hermione caught glimpse of Draco pulling down the blinds on his compartment. Draco had found him. She cursed under her breath, which caught Ron's attention. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here and make sure Harry isn't trapped somewhere."

"Do you really think he's in danger?" Neville asked.

Hermione laughed nervously, "No, but it doesn't hurt to check."

Neville, Ron, and Luna all agreed and went off to catch the next carriage, while Hermione stood there and waited for Draco to come out. It wasn't long before he emerged, wearing the annoying smug look that Hermione had grown quite accustomed to over the years. He began to move towards the Slytherins who were waiting for him when he noticed Hermione standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Did the Gryffindors already begin to annoy you?" Draco asked as he began to walk towards her.

"What did you do to Harry?" Hermione glared at him.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Honestly, would it really be that bad to go this year without Harry around breathing on your neck and trying to figure out all of your secrets?"

Hermione began to protest but Draco shushed her. "I mean if anyone is going to figure us out, it's going to be him. He's not dumb, no matter how idiotic he comes across."

Hermione sighed, knowing that Draco was right, but Harry was still her friend.

"Fine, but I still care about him, Draco. Just because I can't tell him anything and am basically betraying him." Hermione huffed. "I'll see you in the castle." She turned and walked to the next carriage, wondering when her life got so complicated.


	5. FOUR

_Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other._ -Eric Burdon

When Hermione got off the carriage, her friends were waiting for her with questioning looks on their faces. Hermione shrugged at them. "He must've gone ahead." Ron, Neville, and Luna seemed skeptical but realized that there was no point in waiting around. Harry knew where to go and would find his way back. Hermione followed her group, ignoring the way her heart began to feel heavier, and darker.

The Great Hall's doors were wide open. The candles that floated near the ceiling gave the room an inviting tone. The enchanted roof was a starry night. Hermione paused at the entrance and just stared at the amazement of it all. 6 years ago, she was a normal girl with two dentists for parents. Now, she was stuck in between two sides of the war, surrounded by darkness. Just last year the most unbelievable thing that had ever happened to her was becoming a witch. Now, the magical side of her life seemed to be normal.

Hermione felt her heart constrict. Every moment of the day it seemed that her life was going to overwhelm her and eat her alive. She could've stayed there frozen for hours had it not been for Draco's gentle touch that snapped her out of the dark place she had previously been in.

"No one will know unless you let them know," Draco whispered in her ear as he brushed against her in a move played to look like he purposely ran into her.

"What if we fail?" Hermione questioned back.

Draco shook his head as he began to walk away. "We can't."

Draco's words hit Hermione in the chest as she began to realize that he was right. She was a muggleborn and he was the son of a disrespected Death Eater. They were being set up to fail, and they couldn't fail. They had to prove them wrong. Hermione took a deep breath and placed a smile on her face as she walked toward the Gryffindor table.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron questioned once Hermione eventually sat down.

Hermione nodded a fake smile spread across her face. "The war has really become a real threat and it feels amazing to know that we're back at Hogwarts, the safest place on Earth." Hermione had to swallow her bitterness for a moment. "Where's Harry?" Hermione's smile slid off her face as she looked around in mock worry for Harry.

Ron shrugged and began to stuff food into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes, typical Ron.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon," Hermione stated out loud in a partial attempt to reassure herself that Draco hadn't killed Harry Potter. _That's not what you told Draco. You let Draco get away with abusing Harry, in order to protect your own dark secrets._ Hermione felt sick to her stomach. A month ago, she had desperately wanted to tell her friends, and now just a month later she was choosing Draco over her own friends. Hermione frowned. _I'm only doing what I have to do to survive._

"What's going on with you and the mudblood?" Blaise whispered to Draco once Draco sat down.

Draco turned to face his friend with an inquisitive look on his face. "What are you talking about? Why would anything be going on between me and that mudblood?"

"You went to talk to her on the train platform, and you talked to her once we got in the Great Hall, and you haven't been able to take your eyes off of her since you sat down," Blaise whispered back.

Draco paled and looked away from Blaise, focusing intently on his food. "She's just a continued nuisance, like always."

Blaise seemed unconvinced but didn't pry.

"My dad told me that there were two new inductees this summer," Theo announced quietly. "Is that true, Draco?"

Draco looked up suddenly once he heard his name. His friends were looking at him expectantly. Draco tried to come up with a lie, but all he could think about was Hermione's brown eyes, and though they seemed sad and pained still held hope behind them. Hope that Hermione held almost the entire way through the marking ceremony. Until the end, when they snapped. As Draco was sitting there throbbing and aching from his own marking just moments before, he watched as Hermione try to stand strong, and at that moment he had never admired her more. He watched as she tried not to cry out. He watched, once the marking reached into her soul, as the hope in her eyes broke, leaving just grief, and anguish behind. Hermione's eyes haunted him when he was alone because they looked just like his. His own gray eyes, that had always been hard and unreadable due to years of mental abuse from his father, now left with a blank emptiness.

"Yeah," Draco responded shortly as he began to pick at his food again.

"Who is it? Do we know them? Do they go to this school?" Theo questioned rapidly.

Draco shook his head, Hermione had to be protected. He had to protect Hermione. Only Hermione knew what it felt like. "We're sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone. Sorry, Theo."

Theo looked disappointed and was about to protest when his statement was cut short by the sudden arrival of Harry Potter.

"Where've you- blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron as Harry walked up.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" asked Harry, grabbing a spoon, and squinting at his distorted reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked by how much damage Draco did. "Come here-" Hermione raised her wand at Harry's face, " _Terego!"_.

Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," Hermione said anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!" Briefly, Hermione glanced over at Draco at the Slytherin table. She was taken by how alone he looked, and then she realized all those times in their letters together that Draco explained how he understood her lack of a choice. The Slytherins probably thought he was a god when all Draco wanted was to be free.

Harry brushed Hermione's question off and began to eat. Hermione figured she wouldn't push, besides Harry probably just didn't want to tell them surrounded by the entirety of Gryffindor house.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore was standing before the hall of students and beginning his annual speech. "What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I thought he'd have cured it by now though…"

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn. He will be taking over the position of Potions." Slughorn stood and waved to the students as the students muttered and gasped to each other. If Slughorn was doing potions that meant that Snape was doing…

"And Professor Snape," said Dumbledore loudly interrupting the crowd. "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry's face turned foul as he began to protest the change of administration, muffled chants of protest filled the entire hall. Hermione stared at professor Snape sitting at the Head table. Snape was a Death Eater, just like her. Hermione frowned, when did this war get so muddled? She liked it much better when everything was black and white.

Dumbledore concluded his speech and sent the students away, telling the first years to follow their prefects. Hermione stood up quickly and darted ahead so that she could gather the first years before they could wander off on their own. As she was walking Draco bumped into her again and slipped a piece of paper in her robe pocket. Hermione frowned but pushed the event out of her head. She had a duty to complete right now.

"Gryffindor First Years over here!" She announced loudly and began to walk as soon as the young eleven-year-olds began to crowd around her.

Once inside the dormitory, she collapsed onto her bed and just stared at the ceiling for a moment. It was temporarily quiet, as Lavender and Parvati were probably catching up in the common room. Hermione's left forearm itched as if taunting her to accept her fate. Using her wand to pull the curtains on her bed closed, she slowly slid the sleeve of her robe down to reveal the marked arm. She sat up on her left side and just stared at the mark for a while. The mark seemed to be darker than black as if staring into absolute nothingness. It seemed that if you stared at it long enough it would suck you up and you would just simply cease to exist. The snake twisted upon itself and moved against her skin when she placed her wand near it. Feeling overwhelmed, Hermione covered her arm and collapsed against her pillow, staring into the darkness once again. Suddenly, Hermione remembered Draco's letter in her robe. Pulling it out quickly Hermione gazed across the familiar scrawl that belonged to Malfoy. _Meet me in the Room of Requirement as soon as you can._

"Hermione, are you already asleep?" Lavender snickered rudely as she and Parvati walked in the room. Hermione scoffed, maybe as a Death Eater she'll get to hurt one of them. She moved the curtains open again and sat up and looked at Lavender and Parvati, putting on a fake smile.

"Hey," Hermione stated.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged a look before looking back at her. "How was your summer, did anything exciting happen?" Parvati asked as she and Lavender sat on Hermione's bed and looked at her expectedly.

 _Well, I fought Death Eaters in the ministry, then my parents were murdered and now I'm a marked death eater against my will._ "I just spent the summer with the Weasleys," Hermione responded, knowing that she didn't give them the answer they were wanting.

"Oh," Lavender replied, sounding disappointing. "Well, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight," Hermione responded and rolled over in bed, not even caring that she was still fully clothed. Lavender and Parvati got up and prepared themselves for bed. Hermione sat there waiting for them to stop moving so that she could go and meet Draco in the room of Requirement, they needed to get started on their mission as soon as possible.

After an eternity, the room was stilled. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and got up quietly, making her way to the Room of Requirement.

She stood in front of the blank wall and began pacing as she thought of Draco and the room that Draco envisioned. Thankfully, Draco had gotten there before her, and the magical doors appeared. Hermione breathed deeply as she pulled the doors open and walked in.

The room was a mess of scattered things. It seemed to go on forever and was filled with random objects, lost or hidden things that had collected over Hogwarts' centuries of existence.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted and her voice echoed through the room.

Suddenly, a line of light began to trace on the ground and Hermione smiled at Draco's clever thinking. She followed it and soon watched Draco examine a cabinet just like the one that they had examined at Borgin and Burke's.

"Took you long enough," Draco muttered and continued to examine the cabinet.

"What did you figure out?" Hermione asked and walked toward Draco and the cabinet.

"It's definitely broken," Draco conceded frustrated. "He told me how to fix it, but I honestly have no idea where to start."

"We'll do this together," Hermione commented as she placed her hand on Draco's arm. Draco smiled at Hermione and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Harry knows that I have an assignment from Voldemort," Draco sighed and lifted himself up to sit on a nearby table.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "He's been suspicious since we went to Diagon Alley."

Draco's eyes grew wide and he turned to look at her frantically. "Did he see you?"

Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't know it was me. He doesn't know who it was." Hermione paused and looked up at Draco. "Can I ask you a question?"

Draco shrugged, "Yeah."

"Why are you talking to me?" Hermione asked shyly, suddenly avoiding Draco's eyes.

Draco exhaled loudly. "That's a loaded question. At first, we sent letters in order to discuss the mission, and then you sent that one where you unloaded on me. I understood where you were coming from. I spent my entire life being bullied by my father because of how Voldemort changed him. When I was really young, I decided that I never wanted to be that kind of person, and if that meant never becoming a Death Eater than that's what I would do. Then that summer, Voldemort didn't give me a choice. It seemed he expected me to become a Death Eater like my father. So, I was marked." Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The Death Eaters broke you just as much they broke me, so I guess I'm talking to you because we need each other to survive."

Hermione looked up at Draco with wide eyes. "You and me, we're in this together."


	6. FIVE

Sometimes when you get disappointment it makes you stronger. - David Rudisha _  
_

_Hermione sat in the Malfoy's sitting room with Draco, and tension filled the air. Hermione's shoulders were tense and Draco's breathing was shallow. They both had been summoned and were currently waiting for the Dark Lord to make his appearance._

" _Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I'm glad you both decided to gift me with your presence," Voldemort stated as he entered the room. Hermione had to force herself not to roll her eyes at the man's words. He spoke as if they had a choice in being there or not._

" _It was our pleasure, sir," Hermione retorted as tried to keep her tone pleasant._

_Voldemort laughed at Hermione's attitude. "You have spunk, Ms. Granger." He walked over toward her and smiled at her. "Why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else?" He gestured to Draco who was sitting stiffly._

" _I know you won't hurt me. Not yet," Hermione responded. "Revealing to everyone that I have the mark is much more devastating than just killing me altogether."_

_Voldemort's pale face broke into a toothy grin. "My dear, even my best death eaters are afraid of me."_

" _They know that they're disposable. I know that I'm not." Hermione responded as she looked into Voldemort's red eyes without wavering. "I know that you're just a man with a lot of power."_

_Voldemort chuckled. "I knew that bringing you into our ranks was a promising idea." He moved away from Hermione and sat down in an armchair nearby so he could face both Hermione and Draco. "As my two newest recruits, I believe it is time that I gave you an orientation. A sort of welcoming, if you will."_

_Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Hermione sat up straighter. "Ms. Granger here is the first muggleborn we've let into our ranks," Voldemort explained. "And because you two are going to be working very closely together, I've decided that it was best that you know part of my past."_

_Hermione glanced over at Draco timidly. She did not know how Draco was reacting to all this blood stuff. He was a Malfoy, one of the Sacred 28, forced to work by the side of a muggleborn. "I do not care about blood purity. My father was a muggle, and my mother was a pureblood. And though I despised my parents, I cannot hide from my past, from my blood. Ms. Granger, I've seen you duel at the ministry. You are very talented; brilliant, and while my other death eaters would say that makes you less than superior, I know better. I am the most powerful wizard in the world and my blood is muddled."_

_Hermione was taken back by the man's words. She couldn't tell if he was just saying those things because Hermione was in the room or because he actually meant them._

" _Why did your organization become a model for blood supremacists?" Draco asked, his voice shaking but skeptical of Voldemort's statement._

" _It is easy to gain power when you gather people who already have a cause," Voldemort explained. "I grew up an orphan. Most kids were scared of me, but I was the best; the last heir of Slytherin. I was destined to have the power of the highest caliber, it is in my blood."_

Hermione had zoned out in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts and was currently met with the shriveled face of Severus Snape. "Ms. Granger," he drawled, "am I boring you?"

Hermione shook her head, though she had already read the present chapter and had received the practical training from Bellatrix over the summer. She knew the topic like the back of her hand.

"Good, 20 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight," Snape retorted before turning and walking back to the front of the class.

Hermione slumped against her desk. She was planning on meeting with Draco tonight in the room of requirement like they did every night. Now Draco would have to make progress on his own. Draco turned around in his seat and sent Hermione an alarmed look. Hermione shrugged at him and buried herself in the open textbook on her desk.

Voldemort was a terrifying man, Hermione couldn't ignore that. However, Voldemort was just a man with a troubled past who wanted an enormous amount of power. So even though he already had immense power, he had limitations. Hermione was important to Voldemort, she knew that. The big question was, was she important to Dumbledore?

Class ended and Hermione gathered her things quickly and began to make her way out of the classroom as fast as possible. However, as usual, Ron and Harry were at her side immediately.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged outwardly, inwardly rolling her eyes. Her mind was an endless whirlwind and she was trapped between two sides of a war that she would rather not be in at all, but sure she was fine.

"I'm fine, Ron. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, stayed up late studying," Hermione lied.

Harry frowned. "It's the first week of classes. Maybe you shouldn't let your studying interfere with your sleeping habits just yet."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Yeah. You're right. I'll get some sleep tonight. Now I'm going to the Library to catch up on my studying." She waved goodbye to her friends and flew around the corner. She had a free period next and was planning on spending it in the Room of Requirement, which meant that she needed to get away from Harry and Ron. Once she was sure that they wouldn't see her anymore, Hermione began to climb up to the 7th floor. She paced in front of the wall quickly and entered the room once the doors appeared.

"Detention, Hermione? Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Draco commented as Hermione walked over to their makeshift workspace.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I found this book about dark artifacts in the library and I figured that it might have something helpful." She opened her book bag and reached in to find the book she was talking about.

"You checked out a book on dark artifacts from the library?" Draco questioned his gray eyes amused at where he knew this conversation was going.

Hermione blushed. "Well, no. I stole it?"

Draco burst out laughing. "Of course, you did. Have you always been this much of a rule breaker?"

Hermione blushed again and pulled herself up to sit on the table near the cabinet. "I've snuck out a few times."

Draco couldn't keep the amused smirk off of his face. "All this time I was thinking that you were a rule follower. Oh, how wrong I have been."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have you figured anything else out?"

Draco shook his head. "I figured out a backup plan in case this blows up in our faces."

Hermione had already opened her book and began looking for the page. "Hmm, what is it?"

"A hexed locket. Give it to someone Dumbledore trusts and then give it to him," Draco explained, very proud of the plan he had come up with all on his own.

"Sounds great," Hermione muttered though she was now completely absorbed in the book and not paying much attention to what Draco was saying. "Look at this," She commanded the boy.

Draco walked over and skimmed the page she was talking about. "That could work."

"They'll know the book is gone before too long. How will we remember this?" Hermione asked.

Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing down ideas forming from the information in Hermione's book; Hermione pitching in as she continued to read. They were a perfect team, building off of each other's intellect.

By the end of their free period, Hermione had written a very long set of notes from the knowledge she gained from the book. Draco had begun to meddle in the cabinet.

Sighing, as she realized that she had to stop brainstorming and attend classes, Hermione closed the book and put it back in her bag.

"I would come back later, but detention," Hermione stated. She walked up to Draco. "See you later." She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to walk out of the room. Her face began to turn red as she realized what she had just done. She shook her head. She wouldn't think about. He was just Draco, her friend, her partner. Besides, there was no way that she could ever like Draco Malfoy.

Hermione walked into Snape's office with her head held high. She was not going to let Snape bully her anymore. If she could stand up to the Dark Lord, she could stand up to Severus Snape.

"Ms. Granger, you're faux-confidence alarms me," Snape stated without looking up from the essays he was grading.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hermione replied as she stood in front of Snape's desk awaiting his direction.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger," Snape replied as he set down his quill and looked at the girl before him. Hermione pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. "The Dark Lord likes you, which is odd given your history."

Hermione made a face and attempted to protest against Snape's prejudiced statement but Snape raised a hand to stop her. "I'm alarmed that you think that you're in a safety bubble. While the Dark

Lord respects your spunk and your ability to hide your fear, he is still a very powerful dark wizard, which you would be wise to remember."

"He spent 1 ½ months torturing me, believe me, I'm not ignoring his darker side," Hermione retorted.

Snape nodded. "I'm sure that you know that the order could never find out. Dumbledore would jump at the chance to have another spy, but I'm sure that Molly Weasley would not let you be used in that way."

"I don't want to stop fighting," Hermione retorted, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fighting for what?" Snape stared at the girl with intense interest. She had changed greatly from First year, and within a few months, she had changed even more. The Hermione Granger that went to the ministry with Harry last year was the girl sitting before him was hardly the same person. She looked the same but deep down, all innocence was long gone.

"What's right," Hermione responded vaguely, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow as he beckoned for more information. "Do you trust Dumbledore, Professor?"

Snape seemed taken back by the question but nodded slowly. "He saved my life. Of course, I trust him."

Hermione shook her head, "I've been thinking a lot about why Dumbledore didn't protect my parents. At first, I thought that perhaps Dumbledore didn't realize that my parents were going to be a threat, but then I realized that Dumbledore is so much smarter than that. I don't want to be a pawn in Dumbledore's silly little game."

"So, you're going to be a pawn in the Dark Lord's game?" Snape retorted.

Hermione shrugged, "Who says I have to be anyone's pawn?" Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag before exiting the room. Snape just sighed and stared at the now empty seat. The Gryffindor had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	7. SIX

_The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it. -Hubert H. Humphrey_

Hermione was overwhelmed. She was trying to keep up with her regular studying schedule, work on the cabinet daily, and trying to hide anything Death Eater related from Harry and Ron. Draco and she had spent the past 3 weeks trying everything they could think of and everything they had been told in books, but none of that information was seeming to work on the cabinet. She had scoured almost every book in the entire library on information about the Vanishing Cabinets, but she hadn't found anything. On top of that, Hermione wasn't sleeping. She typically didn't sleep well because of the nightmares that followed her on a regular basis, but now she was also staying up very late in order to keep up with her studying schedule. She couldn't get behind, Hermione Granger falling behind in her classes was a warning sign, practically a cry for help.

Hermione was attempting to work on her Potions essay, but she kept zoning out. Her sleep deprivation not helping her focus any. The many things that Hermione had to do kept filling her mind, on top of that she kept falling asleep. She had taken to working on her homework in the Room of Requirement as of late, that way Draco could work on the cabinet and ask her any questions he may have and vice versa.

"Granger!" Draco shouted loudly at Hermione, waking Hermione up with a start.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just," Hermione tried to explain but Draco was looking at her intently. Worry was etched on his face, her eyebrows furrowed together and his stormy gray eyes scanning her every move.

"Have you been sleeping?" Draco asked, interrupting Hermione.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Usually the nightmares keep me from sleeping very well, but lately I've been staying up late to work on my assignments."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

Hermione shrugged. "Since the beginning of the summer, why?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair and moved closer to Hermione. "I thought we were friends, you know. We're each other's confidants. Why didn't you tell me?'

Hermione sighed loudly and shifted her body away from her Potions essay and to Draco. "I didn't want to bother you. You've been pouring your heart and soul into repairing this cabinet, and just because I'm having a difficult time keeping up with all my tasks doesn't mean I need to burden you."

Draco shook his head. "Fine, how about we both start allowing ourselves be a burden to each other? We can help each other."

Hermione shrugged but nodded. Draco smiled. "Great, I got detention from McGonagall because I was working on this cabinet instead of doing my transfiguration essay."

Hermione frowned at Draco. "When was this? I thought we had a good system for doing homework!"

Draco shrugged. "Last week, you were with Weasel and Potter."

Hermione sighed, knowing exactly when he was talking about. Last week she had stayed with Harry and Ron, after Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore instead of coming in, meaning that Draco had worked on the cabinet for hours without a break to do his homework since she wasn't there to stop him. "You could've told me the next day. I would've kept working to help you finish your essay."

Draco smiled at her. "You have friends Hermione, friends that actually want to spend time with you. I told my friends I got a mission from the Dark Lord and they haven't been able to talk to me about anything else. I'd rather be here. Working on the cabinet calms me. Besides, it's just one detention. No big deal."

Hermione frowned but nodded. "Well at least let me work on the cabinet for now."

Draco shook his head. "We've both worked on it for hours today and we don't have any new leads. How about you go over there and take a nap. I'll finish your potions essay."

"Draco," Hermione pleaded. Draco shook his head and shushed her. "It wasn't a suggestion Hermione. If you don't sleep you're going to get sick, and if you're sick I'm going to fall so far behind on my homework."

Hermione smiled softly and then nodded as she willed the room to send her a bed so that she could sleep.

_Hermione convulsed against the cold floors of the Manor's drawing room. Voldemort stood over her his wand raised as he sent the Cruciatus Curse her way. Hermione had never been in such pain. She felt like she was falling apart from the inside. Her parents had died just a week prior before her very eyes. Their bodies fell and collapsed onto the floor as a Death Eater had sent a curse their way. Their eyes still holding their shock even in death. She was thrust into Malfoy Manor, face to face with Lord Voldemort who seemed to think of her as a prize that he had conquered. He then made it his point to torture her daily. She didn't know why he was torturing her, perhaps he just found pleasure in it._

_Voldemort raised his wand and the pain temporarily stopped. Hermione's body ached but she moved to put pressure on her limbs and stare at the dark wizard from a less compromising position._

_Voldemort seemed to chuckle at her resilience, which made Hermione even angrier. She was angry at Voldemort for being the cause of this war in the first place, and for being responsible for her parents' deaths. She was angry at the Death Eaters for carrying out the action and treating her like dirt since she had arrived. She was angry at Dumbledore for not putting protections up to save her parents, and for not coming to rescue her._

" _There is so much darkness in you," Voldemort stated before he turned and walked out of the room._

_For 45 days, Hermione had been tortured. She had been mocked and taunted. For 45 days, Hermione waited for the order to burst through the doors and save her. She thought of what Harry would say once he realized she had been kidnapped. She thought of how Harry wouldn't let them stop searching for her until they found her. She thought of Molly Weasley commandeering the Order like the mother that she was._

_It was 45 days in when Voldemort told her she was to take the mark. It was at that moment that Hermione realized no one was coming to save her. She was trapped in Malfoy Manor with no escape. She was a muggleborn surrounded by blood supremacists who would prefer her dead, and now she would be tied to them forever. Hermione Granger, at that moment, felt her entire world collapse around her._

"Hermione," Draco's soft voice and a gentle rocking awoke her from her restless nap. "You were tossing and turning, plus it's almost dinner. I figured you would probably want to get up."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Thanks."

Draco smiled at her and then frowned. "Do you want to talk about what you were dreaming about?"

Hermione sighed. "The days at Malfoy Manor, pre-marking." Her explanation was simple, but she knew that Draco understood. Draco had been there when she was tortured.

Draco's frown deepened. "You didn't deserve that. You deserve so much better, and I'm so sorry that the Dark Lord took all of that away from you."

Hermione smiled softly at Draco. "You deserve so much better too. I'm sorry that," Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that Voldemort took that away from both of us."

Draco had detention that Saturday during the Hogsmeade visit, which seemed to make Hermione upset.

"We only have a few of trips left before we graduate or dropped out because of the war," she repeatedly complained to him that morning.

"Hermione, it's okay," Draco laughed. "I don't want to go anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This isn't fair."

Draco chuckled. "I didn't turn in my homework and now I have detention I think that's perfectly fair."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "No, I mean this war. If we weren't working on this stupid cabinet, you would've turned in your homework."

Draco walked over to Hermione and ran his hands over her arms. "And if you weren't a muggleborn your parents would've been able to protect themselves." Hermione frowned and looked away at Draco's mention of her parents. "This war isn't fair."

Hermione sighed again, and Draco rubbed her arms softly. "Go have fun with your friends. They're the only thing you have left that's good in this whole war."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you're a good thing that I have."

/

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco sitting alone in detention. Of course, he was right. His detention was completely deserved, but it just seemed weird. Just a few days ago, he did her potions essay so that she could sleep. If he could make time to do her essay, why couldn't make time to do his own homework. Harry and Ron chatted endlessly about Quidditch next to her, which meant that she was left to her own devices.

" _I thought of a backup plan to kill Dumbledore"_

"Oh my god," Hermione muttered out loud causing Harry and Ron to turn their attention to her.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain when a piercing scream broke through the air. The Golden Trio didn't hesitate before they were running towards the scream.

Katie Bell was levitating in the air, her mouth was open and her arms were held out wide. Her friend was staring at Katie in panic.

"What happened?" Harry asked immediately.

"She was attacking weird, holding this package, she touched it and then this happened." She gestured to the package that was sprawled out on the floor before them.

Harry made a move for it, but Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch that."

Ron was looking at the events in front of them with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"It's probably a curse, some cursed object," Hermione explained.

"How did Katie get a cursed object?" Ron asked his eyes wide. "Everything is checked before it comes in."

Hermione shook her head. "Everything is checked before it goes into Hogwarts. This was in Hogsmeade. Whoever did this planned it out very carefully."

"Draco did it!" Harry accused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Draco couldn't come up with something like this." Hermione shook her head. She knew that Draco had done it. He had mentioned it to her, but she had been too preoccupied to tell him how bad of an idea this was. Why did he lie to her though? The detention and the scheming were planned out with its true intentions hidden from Hermione. Yet, Draco was the one who had just told her that they were each other's confidants. "We should probably bring tell McGonagall or someone."

The three of them ran inside and burst through McGonagall's office doors. Draco was sitting, writing lines, and looked up to appear mildly annoyed as the three of them burst in.

"Katie has been cursed!" Harry explained shortly.

McGonagall stood up quickly. "Mr. Malfoy, you are dismissed."

Harry and Ron ran off ahead, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Katie wasn't supposed to get cursed," Draco attempted to explain.

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco looked at her in confusion. "I did tell you,"

"No Draco, why did you lie to me about the detention and about the execution of this plan?" Hermione asked her voice growing louder with every word.

"I wanted to do it on my own," Draco muttered softly after a pause.

"We're a team Draco! We're supposed to make sure that our plans are foolproof. If we do this alone we're going to fail, so we don't do it alone!"

"It's just so much pressure! Every second I'm afraid we're going to fail and I just wanted to end it!" Draco shouted back at her.

Hermione's guard fell as she looked at Draco, "And you think I'm not feeling the weight of the situation? At least you don't have to lie to everyone you know. At least you can still write letters to your parents. At least you don't have to walk around the manor ashamed of something you can't control. At least- "

"I'm sorry Hermione," Draco muttered. "We're in this together, and it's time that we, I, started acting like that."

Hermione exhaled loudly to calm herself before she walked over and hugged Draco tightly. "We're going to work on this together so that we can't fail. You and me. We're a team. And the Death Eaters should be afraid of us."

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione. "We're a team. Malfoy and Granger, a force to be reckoned with."

Hermione laughed and burrowed deeper into Draco's chest as she felt his warmth, and as the feeling of safety covered her. This war wasn't fair, but at least she had Draco.


	8. SEVEN

_"The truth may not set you free, but used carefully, it can confuse the hell out of your enemies."_ _― Laurell K. Hamilton_

Voldemort knew about Hermione's quiet grudge against Dumbledore, which was why he had sent her a package full of pages full of information on the Hogwarts Headmaster with the sentence 'In case you need motive -V' written on the outside. Hermione went to the Room of Requirement quickly after receiving the package, knowing that Draco would be there. He spent all of his free time there now, which made Hermione feel bad about having other obligations, though Draco had insisted that it wasn't a big deal. He always encouraged her relationships with Harry and Ron, despite him not liking them much himself, as he always stated that they would be the things that kept Hermione sane, and good.

"The Dark Lord sent me this," Hermione stated as she walked toward their space in the Room of Hidden Things.

Draco, who was working on his Transfiguration essay, looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Getting gifts from the boss now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and set it down in front of Draco. "It's information on Dumbledore."

Draco flipped through the packet quickly, "He's trying to fuel your hatred against Dumbledore?"

Hermione nodded, "We're going to have to kill him, so it makes sense. It's easier to kill someone that we perceive as evil than a person we see as a good person."

"I already think Dumbledore is a bad person. He shows favoritism and leads an army of blind followers," Draco stated and attempted to return to his essay.

Hermione transfigured a chair and sat next to Draco, and began to read the packet, ignoring Draco's comment. Though Hermione held a grudge against the Headmaster, she didn't think that he was a bad person, necessarily. He was still the Leader of the Order, surely that meant he had good features.

The two fell into a comfortable and familiar silence. The Room of Requirement had grown to be a place of comfort and peace for the two of them. In the Room of Hidden Things, neither one of them had to hide anything. They could be themselves, all their worries and secrets were free, as opposed to being closed inside like they were every other hour of the day.

"Did you know that Dumbledore had a brother and a sister?" Hermione muttered, her voice breaking the silence.

"No, but we don't know anything about our headmaster," Draco retorted as he twirled his quill around his finger and stared at his essay. "What happened to them?"

"Well, Dumbledore's sister was left emotionally and mentally scarred after an attack from muggles. So Father Dumbledore went and attacked them and got sentenced to Azkaban." Hermione began to explain.

Draco looked up in shock. "Dumbledore's father went to Azkaban?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, he died there too."

Draco snorted. "What else?"

"Ariana Dumbledore accidentally killed their mother. And then Ariana was later killed in a three-way duel between Grindelwald, Aberforth, and Albus." Hermione read on.

Draco snorted again. "Dumbledore killed his own sister?"

Hermione shrugged. "It doesn't say which of three participants the curse came from but surely the Dumbledores would've been smart enough to duel when Ariana was far away."

Draco shook his head dropped the quill, "Who would've guessed that the Wizarding World's most famous Muggle savior had such a dark past?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head, "It unsettles me that not even Harry knew about this stuff, what else is that man hiding?"

"Do you think he knows about your parents?" Draco asked tentatively, turning his attention to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and set the packet down on the table. "If he does then why hasn't he told the Order? And if he doesn't, why didn't he make it more of a priority to know?"

Draco shrugged, "That man is controlling everything and all his thoughts are clouded. I don't trust someone who seems to be living behind a façade."

"If he asks me to be a spy, a may just kill him right there," Hermione groaned. Draco laughed, his laughter seeming to echo against the walls and making the world seem just slightly brighter.

/

Ron was the new keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he made sure that everyone knew it. Though Ron had only made the team because of Hermione's confundous against Cormac Mclaggen, Hermione found it sweet that he had so much life about something for the first time in his life. At least she was the first couple days. Now, Ron had been on the team for the past two weeks and Hermione was completely over his excitement. Lavender Brown, however, was not over it. She seemed to think that it was the greatest thing. Lavender hung onto Ron's every word, which caused Hermione to gag. Hermione had spent the past five years sharing a room with Lavender and knew all that Lavender was capable of. Lavender eagerly hopped from boy obsession to boy obsession, one day she would either get bored of him or Ron will get bored of him. At the same time, Hermione had spent five years as Ron's best friend so she knew that Ron will respond eagerly to Lavender's advances. The two were going to end up together eventually.

Hermione wasn't jealous of the inevitable relationship between her best friend and her roommate, she just found it incredibly annoying. There was no chance that it was going to last and besides Hermione didn't have time for a boyfriend right now. It was simply obvious that Hermione was going to end up with Ron, as Harry was pining over Ginny. Hermione had to just wait for Ron to mature and get through his school-age crushes. Hermione needed someone that would cherish her, someone that she could confide in, someone that she could just be herself around. Hermione needed someone like Draco, but not Draco because Hermione Granger  _did not_  like Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, did you get the invitation to Slughorn's Christmas party?" Harry asked as Hermione was lounging in the common room reading a book about dark artifacts which she disguised as her potions book.

Hermione looked up to shift her attention to the boy, who was lying on the sofa staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, are you going to bring a date?"

Harry sighed. "I guess, I don't know who. Are you?"

"Probably not, there's no one I would want to go with," Hermione replied.

"Go to what?" Ron asked as he exited his flirting with Lavender and focused on his friends.

"Slughorn's Christmas Party. Harry asked me if I was bringing a date," Hermione explained.

"You could bring me," Ron replied. "I didn't get an invite."

Hermione shrugged, still annoyed at Ron's flirting with Lavender. "What a shame." Hermione retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm that Ron didn't seem to catch, as he continued to complain about how much of a shame it was that he wasn't invited. Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to Library, see you later."

Being confronted by Blaise Zabini in the middle of the hallway was not one of Hermione's favorite moments. She had just finished spending hours with Draco as they tried many different ideas from Hermione's book. Hermione would leave the Room of Requirement first and leave the floor and then Draco would follow. Blaise seemed to pick up on this.

"So, you're the person Draco has been running off with lately," Blaise stated as he blocked Hermione's walkway.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped as she tried to get around the boy, but Blaise was much faster than she was.

"Draco goes to the Room of Requirement every day and comes back in a much better mood than when he left. Are you two sleeping together?" Blaise explained.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What? No!"

"Oh, you're right, Draco would never sleep with a mudblood like you," Blaise retorted. Hermione clenched her fists.

"Did you need something Zabini, or are you just here to harass me?" Hermione hissed.

Blaise shrugged. "I want you to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, well if you excuse me, I need to get back to my dorm." She moved to dart around Blaise, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I wasn't joking," Blaise stated calmly. "I know that you and Draco have some special connection, which means that you're in with the Death Eaters because that's the only reason Draco would ever talk to you. Are you marked? How did you get marked? Why are you so special?"

Hermione felt alarm rise inside of her. "What? Like the Dar- Voldemort would even let me join. I'm a mudblood, as you reminded me not too long ago."

Blaise smirked. "Did you just call him the Dark Lord? You know only the Death Eaters call him the Dark Lord."

Hermione cursed and jerked her hand out of Blaise's grasp. "How did you figure it out?"

"I know Draco better than the back of my own hand. He seemed to be going out of his way to be near you. I've always watched you and he leave the Room of Requirement. So, either you two were sleeping together or you're a Death Eater."

Hermione sighed. "What do you want to stay quiet?"

Blaise laughed. "Oh, so quick to make a deal! Don't want your friends to know about your secret life?"

Hermione glared at him causing Blaise to laugh harder.

"I told you what I wanted, I want you to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me."

"Why would you want that? I'm a mudblood," Hermione questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Like I said, I know Draco better than the back of my own hand, and any opportunity to make him upset is a good one," Blaise explained.

Hermione wasn't convinced. "So, you're going to take me to a Christmas Party where Harry is in order to make Draco jealous?"

Blaise shrugged. "Can you imagine Harry's face when we walk in together? Hermione, you're a Death Eater, which means I need to get to know you better. We're on the same team now. Truthfully, I'm just looking out for Draco, I need to know more about the person who is keeping him alive."

Hermione shrugged, "Whatever, it's not like I'm going to get a better option."

Blaise smirked. "Great, now, are you absolutely positive that you and Draco aren't sleeping together?"


	9. EIGHT

_Having something forbidden is exciting, don't you agree? -Allan Dare Pearce_

Gryffindor won against Slytherin. At least that's what Hermione gathered when the entire Gryffindor side started to cheer. She wasn't really paying attention, Quidditch wasn't really her thing, to begin with, and to make matters worse, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Blaise looked very attractive flying around on her broom. She had spent the entire game trying to ignore the Slytherin, however, she couldn't avoid him. She remembered that she used to think just last year that Ron looked very attractive when flying, now she had Draco Malfoy and apparently Blaise Zabini wrapped around her finger. So much had changed in the past few months that even Hermione was having a hard time comprehending all that was going on.

"Were you watching me, Granger?" Blaise smirked as he stepped in front of Hermione trying to find Harry and Ron.

"As if Zabini," Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She thought about making an escape but she realized that Blaise would probably stop her again like he did in the hallway.

"I'm excited for Christmas Party," Zabini winked at her and moved out of her way. Hermione exhaled loudly in exasperation as Blaise walked away.

"What were you and Blaise talking about?" Ginny asked Hermione as she came up next to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing important, just Slytherins being themselves."

Ginny frowned, "Hermione, you were blushing. I don't think that was nothing."

Hermione's heart began to beat rapidly. She didn't like Blaise. She didn't like anyone. She was just Hermione Granger, who was always on top of her emotions. She was better than mere crushes. There were more important things than crushing on Slytherins. "I have no idea what you're talking about Ginny," Hermione stated as she tried to look for Ron and Harry.

"Those Slytherins are dangerous Hermione. They don't care about you, no matter what they say," Ginny explained, concern filling her voice.

Hermione smiled at Ginny grateful for her concern as she walked away. She would find Harry and Ron in the common room. She couldn't talk about this anymore. Draco was the only one who understood her, Draco was the only one who gave any sense of solace. Draco was the only one where she could be herself, and yet prejudice says that he's dangerous and that he shouldn't care about her. Blaise was practically sacrificing his reputation in order to get to know her for Draco's sake. Blaise saw Hermione as the threat, thus proving that the world isn't just as black and white as it seemed. The Death Eaters thought the Order was evil just as much as the Order thought that the Death Eaters were evil.

Lavender was the first one to congratulate Ron in the celebratory party afterward, and Ron took her congratulations with so much appreciation that the two haven't stopped kissing since the game was one almost an hour ago. Hermione was standing in the back of the room trying to avoid being anywhere near Ron and Lavender, while also avoiding Ginny.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned once he noticed Hermione standing alone in the back of the room.

Hermione smiled at her friend appreciatively. "Yeah, I'm fine," She lied. She couldn't just tell Harry that was stuck between feelings between Ron, Blaise, and Draco. She couldn't tell Harry that she was starting to think that Dumbledore wasn't the man that he made everyone think he was. She couldn't tell Harry that she was a marked Death Eater and that she was spending every day pretending that everything was okay. "I'm just going to get some fresh air."

Hermione left the common room, her head filled with so many different thoughts. She tried to logically process what Ginny was saying, had she really been blushing when Blaise talked to her? Hermione was going to the Christmas party with Blaise, but merely as friends. There was nothing romantic about their situation, and there never would be. Hermione couldn't be starting to get feelings for the boy. She didn't have time for a relationship, although Blaise could know everything about her. She wouldn't have to pretend with him, she could just be Hermione Granger. The only problem was Draco. Hermione would never do anything to hurt Draco, and if dating Blaise would mean hurting Draco she wouldn't do it.

Hermione sighed. Why would dating Blaise hurt Draco? Where did that idea come from? Hermione walked to the 7th-floor corridor and stood outside the Room of Requirement wall, with a heavy breath, Hermione screamed in frustration. She was beginning to fall apart at the seams. She needed to talk to someone, but there was no one to talk to. Her confidant was Draco, and she couldn't talk to Draco about dating his best friend. Taking a deep breath, Hermione paced three times and then entered the room as she tried to push her thoughts out of her head as she entered her safe place.

Hermione immediately moved to the table and sat down, Draco gave her a nod of acknowledgment as he continued to scribble notes and equations about the potion they were thinking of using. Hermione opened  _Secrets of the Darkest Art,_ her new favorite book. Silence filled the room, and Hermione felt at peace. A momentary silence from her problems.

"Blaise told me you were going to the Christmas party with him," Draco commented breaking the silence.

Hermione sighed. The one thing that she didn't want to talk about. "What if I am?"

Draco was shocked at her reaction. "Do you know how dangerous that is? What if someone figures out that you're a death eater! The Dark Lord will kill you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that people are going to think I'm a Death Eater because I go to a Christmas Party with Blaise Zabini? We've been careful about not being seen together, to most people this is my first encounter with Slytherins."

Draco sighed. "I don't like it."

Hermione scoffed. "Good thing I'm not asking for your approval." Hermione sighed and walked off to check their potion ingredients hoping to change the subject. Draco watched her walk away, his mind frozen in shock. For the first time, he realized that he might actually  _like_  Hermione Granger.

Later that night Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner when she was ambushed by Parvati Patil. Harry and Ron were stuffing food In their mouths, while Lavender watched Ron with intense concentration.

"Is it true that you're going to the Christmas Party with Blaise Zabini?" Harry and Ron turned their heads towards Hermione as fast as possible and looked at her with frantic wide eyes, their mouths full of food.

She rolled her eyes, trying to act casual. "Yeah."

"Hermione you're going with Blaise, Blaise Zabini? As in Slytherin, friends with Draco Malfoy." Ron asked slowly.

Hermione continued to feign disinterest. "Yes, that's the one Ronald. Is there a problem?"

Ron sputtered. "You can't go to the party with Blaise Zabini. He hates muggle-borns."

Hermione laughed. "You've never even cared a conversation with him before so how would you know?"

Ron continued to sit flabbergasted at the situations unfolding before them.

"I have to get ready. Blaise is meeting me at 8." Hermione stood and exited the hall heading to get ready.

At 8 o'clock Hermione met with Blaise who gladly began to tell her the immense frustration and jealousy that was coming from Draco Malfoy. Hermione laughed, but couldn't ignore the pang of guilt at Draco's jealousy. Draco was the only person she had ever trusted with her dark secret, and she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying him.

"Is Draco usually this dramatic?" Hermione questioned. Blaise chucked at her question and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes." Blaise retorted. Hermione giggled but soon became very aware of his arm around her waist. She didn't know why he was putting on a show, it made Hermione's head hurt with her mixed feelings. Blaise made her feel excited and energized, but Draco was  _safe_  and comfortable.

Hermione had to admit that she was really enjoying herself at the Party. Blaise was a perfect gentleman, and even Harry was pleasant when he ignored Hermione's date.

"Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger. I would not have expected to see you both here together." Professor Snape drawled as he looked at their unusual closeness.

"I happen to think she's quite a lovely girl." Blaise retorted, causing Hermione blush.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked the Professor who only stared at the blooming couple with his typical accusing and skeptical look.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that perhaps you've been spending too much time with the Slytherins, Ms. Granger. You're starting to act just like them." Professor Snape gave Hermione a pointed look. "Besides, don't you have more important things to do."

"Sir, I believe that we have it all under control."

Snape continued to stare her before he turned suddenly and walked towards Harry and Professor Slughorn with the hiss of his robes.

Blaise hid a smirk and Hermione laughed in his shoulders. "How embarrassing," She giggled.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so dumbfounded," Blaise chuckled. However, their enjoyment was interrupted by the sudden, loud arrival of Argus Filch and Draco Malfoy.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch. "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs. He claimed that he was heading to your party but got delayed."

The whole room grew silent as they stared at turned to Filch and the stowaway. Draco Malfoy struggled against Filch's grasp. Hermione's eyes grew wide and Blaise's arm went around her shoulders as he pulled her close. Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at Professor Snape and as he saw Blaise and Hermione a sour look covered his face.

Slughorn approached Filch and Draco with his usual gleeful smile. "It's Christmas. You may stay Draco, no punishment." Filch fumed and left in a huff and Draco stood there with a look of half jealousy and half embarrassment.

Draco put on a fake smile. "Oh, Thank you, sir- "

"It's nothing, I knew your grandfather, you know," Slughorn commented.

"He adored you," Draco responded. Slughorn smiled at the praise and turned his attention towards someone that he hadn't talked to yet.

Draco made his way towards Hermione and Blaise, much to their chagrin. Hermione could see that Harry was watching her very closely from the other side of the room with Luna.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, once this dreadful event is over I need to have a word with both of you," Snape told the two young death eaters.

Hermione sighed and spat Draco a dirty look before removing herself from Blaise's grasp and walking towards Harry and Luna.

"You cannot tell me that you actually  _like_ Blaise Zabini," Harry exclaimed quietly once Hermione walked up.

"He's nice," Hermione shrugged. Harry's eyes grew wide and his lips tensed as he began to formulate a reply.

"I think it's great that you and Blaise are getting along," Luna replied in her typical sing-song voice.

Hermione smirked. "See your date thinks it's okay."

Harry protested silently before letting it go and changing the subject. "What did Snape want?"

Hermione felt alarm rise inside of her. "He wants to talk to Draco later, probably to get onto him for being irresponsible."

Harry scoffed. "Good, Malfoy deserves it. Do you see him? He doesn't look well."

Hermione turned to where Blaise and Draco were talking animatedly. He was right, Draco's hair was unkempt and his skin was pale. Hermione suddenly grew very scared; did she look like that too?

"I bet all his secret death eater stuff is making him sick." Harry retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, I highly doubt that Draco is a death eater."

"Have you ever asked him?" Harry retorted challenging Hermione. Hermione could hear Harry's challenging voice and she smirked before walking over to Blaise and Draco.

"Harry is insistent that you're a death eater. So, are you wearing your glamour?"

Draco gave Harry a weird look before replying. "Always,"

Hermione smiled. "Great, show him your bare arm."

"Happy to oblige, darling." Draco rolled up her sleeve and showed off his arm to Harry. Harry seethed. "Now, we should probably talk to Snape before he kills us." Draco gestured to the Professor standing in the corner watching them intently.

Hermione sighed. "Distract Harry for me?" She asked Blaise. Blaise made a face before nodding. "Thank you, be back soon." Hermione went to kiss Blaise on the cheek but stopped herself, she had only ever done that to Draco. However, she felt Draco watching them so exhaled and kissed Blaise on the cheek. Draco tensed behind her. Blaise smirked and winked at her. Hermione's heart beat rapidly and her hair stood up on her arm.  _What was she doing?_

Draco and Hermione left the office and met Snape in the hallway. Snape's arms were folded across his chest and he seemed to be foaming at the mouth. "I want to know why you two thought that coming to some  _party_  instead of fulfilling the Dark Lord's orders was a promising idea."

Hermione and Draco exchanged guilty looks. "Sir, to be fair. We've worked out a potion that will help, but it will take a long time, so we can't start until after the break. We're also working on mastering charms to help us, which both of us have been working on all morning."

"You both cannot afford to make mistakes," Snape replied calmly. Draco's hands clenched into fists.

"We aren't making mistakes. Everything is carefully calculated." Draco retorted sharply.

"The incident with Ms. Bell was not a mistake? And Ms. Granger's insistence that it would be okay to suddenly be best friends with a Slytherin is not a mistake?" Snape replied.

Hermione felt Snape's sharply pointed attack, however, she knew better than to retort. Draco, on the other hand, lost it. "That wasn't my doing! And Hermione can date whoever she pleases! We don't need you interfering we have it all under control."

Snape nodded. "Of course, however, I made an unbreakable vow with your mother that I would protect you- "

"We have a plan! It's all taking shape, so you can just back off." Draco shouted back before turning and storming away.

"Ms. Granger, I thought you were supposed to keep this from becoming too stressful for him?" Snape replied as he watched Draco storm away but did not make any move to go after him.

Hermione felt guilty. Part of the reason Draco was losing it was because she had spent so much time with Blaise recently. "I'm sorry sir. I'll do better. We will not fail."

Snape nodded. "If I were you I wouldn't let your  _feelings_  get in the way of your success. Success in this mission should be your top priority."

"Of course, I understand sir," Hermione replied.

Snape nodded. "You may leave Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded and went to reenter the party. As she walked through the door, she was stopped by Blaise and the magical barrier that came from being under Mistletoe. "Were you waiting for me?"

Blaise laughed. "Yeah, I'm really glad you came through first and not Professor Snape. That would've been awkward for everyone." Hermione giggled as she tried to imagine Blaise kissing Professor Snape. "Can I kiss you?"

Hermione nodded. Blaise smiled triumphantly and planted his lips against Hermione's. Glee filled Hermione as she kissed him back and tried to ignore the warning that Snape had just given her.

_I wouldn't let your feelings get in the way of your success._

However, at this moment, Hermione didn't care that there was a magical cabinet that needed fixing or that there was a dark mark on her arm. All she cared about was the fact that someone cared about her enough to kiss her and cherish her instead of hurting her repeatedly. It felt so good.


	10. NINE

_"A person's true colors will always show within time. You may be fooled for the moment, but be patient and see what happens" -Anonymus_

Hermione Granger had two options, either she could spend Christmas with the Weasleys at the Burrow or she could spend Christmas with the Malfoys and a good majority of the Death Eaters. Both options, Hermione had decided, were not good options. Harry and Ron hadn't left her side since the kiss, an act that Hermione knew would not cease if she went to the Burrow. Draco and she hadn't really been on the best of terms since Slughorn's Christmas Party, however, she would take awkward tension over incessant attention. That was how Hermione had found herself standing outside Platform 9 ¾ with the Malfoys. Narcissa immediately began fretting over Hermione's appearance, which was disheveled, as she hadn't put much effort into that day, Lucius was scolding Draco, but the four wizards looked like one happy family. Lucius's arm was wrapped around his wife's waist. Any muggle walking by would think just that, which made Hermione feel weird. If any wizard saw the three Malfoys and Hermione standing together looking like a family, the entire world would implode.

The weirdest part to Hermione was how it seemed  _right_  that the four of them fit this way. Hermione, if you ignored the impure blood, was the daughter they never had. Hermione paused for a moment and thought about a time when this could actually be true. A day when Hermione Granger could be Hermione Malfoy. Of course, as soon as the thoughts entered her head, a young man was grabbing her arm and pulling her aside.

"I'll visit you often," Blaise muttered as he hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione smiled at Blaise, as she tried not to feel guilty for the thoughts she was just having about a blonde boy meters away from the couple at the moment.

"I'll be fine Blaise," Hermione chuckled as Blaise seemed hesitant to let go of her.

"I know, I can't help but worry," Blaise responded and then let her go. "Write to me, don't the Malfoys kill you."

Hermione chuckled and turned to walk back the Malfoys. Narcissa grabbed Hermione's arm, while Lucius grabbed Draco's and the four apparated to the Manor. Lucius, upon arriving at the Manor, dropped all his appearances and stomped off. Narcissa frowned at her husband's behavior before turning and smiling sweetly at the teenagers in front of her. Hermione was glad to be away from Harry and Ron for a few weeks. However, she still strongly disliked Malfoy Manor. Lucius clearly didn't want the family to take her in and thought Narcissa was being very nice to her, she couldn't help but feel that she truly didn't belong. Draco wasn't talking to her. Hermione was the only muggleborn in a pureblood infested lion's den, in which the favorite cuisine was mudblood.

"The Dark Lord will be having dinner with us. Hermione, I will help you get ready later tonight. Sprinkles will be there to get you started shortly," Narcissa spoke pleasantly before her sweet smile fell into something a bit sadder. She walked up and ran her hand over Draco's hair and kissed his cheek before walking off quickly and leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"Will I be staying in the same place?" Hermione spoke, breaking the awkward tension. They had both determined that it would be better if the Dark Lord never figured out anything about their personal lives. Draco and Hermione were just business partners and that's it. Hermione didn't hold any regard for Draco's personal life and Draco didn't find anything remotely likable in Hermione.

Draco nodded. "I'll take you."

Hermione and Draco walked together through the dark hallways of the manor, past the sneering faces of the Malfoy ancestors that looked disgusted that any Malfoy would be showing a mudblood the slightest bit of decency.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly once Draco had led her to her room.

Draco sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Why are you dating Blaise?"

Hermione was taken back by the abruptness of the question. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you dating Blaise? Do you even have time for that?"

Hermione pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Why do you care who I date? Blaise is sweet. And aren't you dating Pansy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I would never date Pansy. We're just  _enjoying each other's company_."

Hermione gagged. "Are you sure you have time for that?"

"What pansy and I have is no strings attached no commitment. Dating takes work!" Draco shouted back, insulted by Hermione's reaction.

"I'm sorry that I'm more capable of juggling more things than you are!" Hermione retorted.

Draco snorted. "Right, well at least I'm a pureblood and doesn't have to sleep with a Slytherin to prove my worth."

Hermione stared at Draco. This was the first time he had ever insulted her based on her blood. They had formed a truce all those months ago. "Excuse me, but I would like to get some rest before dinner tonight." Hermione turned and walked into the room slamming the door as she tried not to cry.

"Hermione, Wait. I didn't mean." Hermione cast a silencing charm on her door, as she collapsed against the door and cried. She didn't want to feel so effected by Draco's words, but he had been the only person for the past months that was a rock to her. He knew exactly how she felt, he understood exactly what she felt, and yet even he seemed to think less of her because of her blood.

It wasn't until much later, after Sprinkles had come to prepare Hermione for Narcissa's beauty treatment, that Hermione had cried herself to sleep. Her head pounded, and her eyes were irritated and red.

"Miss, Mistress will be very upset to see you so unhappy." Sprinkles told the young girl as she walked over and touched her face. The dark circles and red, puffy eyes cleared off Hermione's face. Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"I'm fine Sprinkles. Thank you," Hermione stated as Sprinkles gestured to the bathroom. Hermione, having learned over the summer how much Sprinkles didn't like to be disobeyed, sighed loudly but stood up and made her way to the large bathtub. Sprinkles immediately began filling the tub and gestured for Hermione to get in so that she can get clean. Sprinkles took it as her liberty to clean Hermione, wash Hermione's hair, wash Hermione's face, and cut and repaint Hermione's nails. Once Sprinkles was done Hermione was given a silk robe and told to wait for Narcissa to come and finish the job.

Narcissa walked in moments later with a small smile on her face. "Now, let's make you look like a true Slytherin princess." Narcissa walked over and demanded that Hermione sit at the vanity as she began to mutter enchantments to calm Hermione's hair. "I saw Draco moping around the gardens alone earlier. Did something happen between you too? He always seemed to never be able to stop talking about you in the few letters we got from him."

"He believes that he had some claim on me that he doesn't," Hermione spat.

Narcissa laughed. "Yes, Lucius was like that too. Malfoys are very good at believing they are entitled to what they want, but they don't really like expressing that they want the girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's fooling around with Pansy Parkinson, so I doubt that he wants me, besides I prefer men that actually make their opinions of me clear."

Narcissa began to work on styling Hermione's hair. "Oh, anyone in particular?"

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione retorted as she watched Narcissa do wonders in the mirror. Hermione had never seen her hair this calm before.

Narcissa laughed. "Ah yes, no wonder Draco is being possessive of you. Draco has often told me that Blaise is the embodiment of everything that he wished he was."

Narcissa finished on Hermione's hair and turned Hermione's chair so that her face was facing her so that she could work on makeup.

"I believe that Draco is under an extreme amount of stress. For Draco, this task determines whether or not his entire family gets shamed from the Death Eaters. Draco has a kind heart and I'm sure he's just worried about his father and me."

Hermione smiled softly at the new information. She liked the imagine Draco as a good person in a less than preferred situation as opposed to the womanizing playboy that he made people think he was. She also felt a tang of guilt, this task meant so much to Draco, but she was hardly putting in enough effort because of all her other tasks. Perhaps, that was why Draco blew up on her earlier about Blaise. Hermione was already holding on to her friendships, her secrets, her schoolwork, and now a mix of uncertain romantic feelings.

"And besides, don't worry about Pansy. She's just his safety blanket. Whenever he feels stressed he returns to her. He's just waiting for the right girl to take him away from his safety blanket and to give him something new." Narcissa smirked and walked over to Hermione's bed where she laid out two dress robes. "The black one is elegant, it would make a statement that the Dark Lord would be very happy with, a statement that you are ready to step into your new  _Dark Lady_  persona. The green is elegant enough to show how committed you are to the cause, but also sexy enough to make Draco fall all over you. Personally I would go with the green, I've learned from experience that the best way to win a Malfoy is to tease them until they crack."

Hermione blushed and pointed to the green one. Narcissa smiled brightly. "I wore this one when I seduced Lucius," Narcissa whispered in a way that reminded Hermione just how much of Slytherin Narcissa was. She then picked up the dress and moved to help Hermione put it on.

As Narcissa finished clasping the dress, she leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "You know, I've always wanted a daughter, and you're much better than Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione was the last one to arrive in the Dining Room, as per Narcissa's instructions. Hermione felt her face heat up as everyone's eyes were on her as she walked in, however she kept a straight face, as Narcissa's teaching from the summer began to take place. Lucius's smirk proved Hermione's suspicions that he didn't like her were wrong. Voldemort's eyes lit up with glee and Draco stared at her in complete awestruck. For the first time in her life, Hermione felt like pureblood. She had blended in so well. She was Hermione Granger, Death Eater right now. Not Hermione Granger, Gryffindor best friend to Harry Potter. Hermione couldn't have been happier. For the first time, Hermione was realizing that perhaps a bad situation could turn out for good eventually.

"Ms. Granger, please come sit up here with me," Voldemort announced and gestured to the seat to the left of him. Voldemort sat at the head of the table with Lucius and Narcissa to his right and now Hermione, and Draco to his left.

"Thank you, my lord," Hermione spoke calmly and sat down next to him. The air was tense. It seemed that the Malfoys felt the awkwardness that came with allowing the Dark Lord into their home. However, their discomfort meant nothing if they could gain Voldemort's approval. Hermione was a bit surprised at the Dark Lord's appearance. He looked normal, not like the snake man that Hermione had always seen before. In fact, he was quite attractive. His hair was a deep brown, and his eyes were almost black, and they were piercing as if he could see into your very soul.

"Draco here was just beginning to tell me about the progress that you've made on your assignment," Voldemort spoke, splitting the tension like a knife.

"Ah, yes. We've decided to lead an attack on the castle through the inside. During the attack through the chaos, we will kill Dumbledore." Draco spoke, his voice shaking as the nervousness began to overwhelm him.

"And how are you planning to get the Death Eaters into the castle?" Voldemort asked the two sitting to his left.

"Draco found a Vanishing cabinet at Borgin and Burke's. It has a partner at Hogwarts. We've been repairing it all semester." Hermione responded.

Voldemort smiled and revealed his glee openly. "This is excellent. I'm glad that you've made so much progress. I will be very happy once that tyrant is finished off for good."

Hermione fake smiled. "Of course, my lord, we will be very happy too."

"Have you been getting my information packets?" Voldemort asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they've been very helpful. Quite eye-opening."

"Excellent, perhaps after this meal. We can discuss what you've discovered in more detail." Voldemort suggested.

Hermione nodded. "I'd like that."

The rest of dinner continued without much a hitch. Voldemort asked about Hogwarts and Harry. However, to Hermione, the situation grew less uncomfortable as the dinner continued. It seemed that Voldemort was actually just a person and not evil overlord that has a huge group of followers that are typically hated by the entire world. Of course, that was Voldemort's plan, he was ensuring that Hermione didn't think of him as a terrible person who hated him for killing her parents. Hermione did hate him for killing her parents but she also knew the importance of being on Voldemort's good side.

"Hermione, Draco, how is your relationship?" Voldemort asked near the end of the meal.

Hermione choked, "Excuse me?"

"Is there any romance blooming there?"

Draco grew pale and his eyes grew wide. "No, my lord. Hermione and I are quite professional."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. That's quite a shame, I was really hoping that you and Draco would end up together." This time it was Draco who choked on his tea.

/

"Ms. Granger, do you have any questions for me?" Voldemort asked later that evening once Hermione and he were alone in the Lucius Malfoy's office.

Hermione was tracing her hands along the back wall and staring at all the books that Lucius had, many of them were old and on topics that Hermione had never imagined before. "I have quite a few, but not just about Dumbledore."

Voldemort laughed and moved to sit on an elegant armchair near the fireplace. "I expected as much. It would be unfair to reveal Dumbledore as a tyrannical hypocrite and not allow to make your own decisions about me."

Hermione turned and looked at him. "Is this your real face?"

Voldemort seemed taken back by the bluntness of her first question, but he merely chuckled. "You are quite inquisitive. Yes, this is my real face. The other is just for show."

"Why are treating me so well? Just months ago, you murdered my parents and forced me to join your ranks, and now you're treating as if I'm a valued member of society," Hermione asked next, seeming satisfied with his response.

"You are a valuable asset Ms. Granger, but all great leaders know that if your assets are happy success follows. I am not so heavily involved in the blood supremacy stuff as many of my other followers. Besides, the more things I learn about you, the more time I spend with you, the more I realize that you are actually a brilliant witch. An intelligent girl with a great possibility." Voldemort explained. "Dumbledore doesn't want to use you to your full potential, and I know that you can do so many great things with your full potential."

Hermione looked up at the man with a questioning look on her face. "Why force me to join instead of persuading me like so many others?"

"You wouldn't join until you saw how treacherous Dumbledore was," Voldemort stated simply. "Hermione, you are valuable. You have risen to every challenge that I have placed before you and that was impressed me greatly."

Hermione smiled sweetly at the man's praise, however, her heart was beating fast. Voldemort was trying to convert her to his side, the side that hunted and killed muggleborns. While he was right in thinking that she hated Dumbledore, he seemed to forget that she hated him too.

"Thank you, my lord. I'm beginning to realize how much of an honor and how much of an opportunity it is being here. Thank you, my lord, for showing that to me."

A satisfied smile spread across Voldemort's face. "Welcome to the team, Ms. Granger."


	11. TEN

_You may not control all the events that happen to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them -Maya Angelou_

Bellatrix returned the day after Voldemort left to continue her training with Hermione. Hermione was positive that a part of Bellatrix was hoping that the stress of hiding her secret, finishing the assignment and trying to continue her high marks in school, was going to cause Hermione to be too distracted to be able to put up a good fight. Hermione was also certain that she wanted Bellatrix to suffer. Hermione had so much rage and built up frustration that she needed to let out. To make matters better, Hermione didn't like Bellatrix at all and found no shame in making her suffer, which was a thought that the Hermione from the year prior wouldn't even have considered. 

As soon as Bellatrix raised her wand, Hermione began flying curses at the older woman, which left Bellatrix surprised. However, Bellatrix adjusted quickly and began to fight more aggressively. Both Hermione and Bellatrix were fully dedicated to causing the other to suffer. Bellatrix strongly believed that Hermione didn't deserve the mark on her arm, despite whatever strategic upper hand it gave the Death Eaters. Bellatrix believed that Hermione put the Death Eaters to shame by holding the mark on her arm as the mark was an honor that Hermione had done nothing to deserve because she was a muggleborn. On the other hand, Hermione believed that Bellatrix was a racist cow that didn't deserve all that she was given. Bellatrix acted the way she does because she believed herself to be entitled due to her pureblood, which only caused Hermione to hate her more. 

Hermione and Draco had greatly honed their magical skills over the semester, as they often got stuck trying to fix the cabinet. They needed to be at the top of their magical competency in order to fix the cabinet, and dueling with each other was fun and productive. Fortunately, months of dueling had left Hermione able to fire curse after curse without much delay. Bellatrix was beginning to grow tired as Hermione continued to fire aggressively. Hermione was a teenage girl in her prime and Bellatrix was a middle-aged woman who had spent half of her life rotting in Azkaban. 

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide as Hermione switched to full offense forcing Bellatrix to go defense in order to prevent herself from being maimed. Once Hermione had the upper hand she sent Bellatrix to her knees. Hermione's aggressive stance took both her and Bellatrix by surprise. She had changed so much in these past months and shuddered to think about what Ron and Harry would think of her if they saw this display. 

Hermione stood over Bellatrix with her wand drawn at the older woman's neck, as Bellatrix cowered on the ground. A muggleborn had brought her to her knees, Hermione found the situation to be awfully poetic. "I would kill you but I'm sure that the Dark Lord would not approve."

Bellatrix cackled weakly as she tried to keep some of her dignity as Hermione began to walk away. "Mercy, how pathetic," Bellatrix called out to Hermione's retreating figure. 

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.  _Someone really needs to shut her up_. She took a deep breath to try and calm her frustration, however it wasn't working. Instead, Hermione turned around and shot a stunning curse at the woman. Hermione's body shook with adrenaline. She had never fought so aggressively before, the Order typically taught defense. Aggression was a tactic reserved for dark wizards. However, Hermione had never felt so alive before. The way that the fear had entered Bellatrix's eyes made Hermione fill with glee. The way she stood over Bellatrix, Bellatrix's entire life hinging on whether or not Hermione wanted to kill or not. A pureblood supremacist being forced to rely on a muggleborn for life. It was all exhilarating, a thought terrified Hermione.

/

Hermione didn't know when Narcissa and Lucius decided she was destined to be a Malfoy. She suspected that it had something to do with the Dark Lord's outburst at dinner that first night. After that dinner, they had been treating her more like a Malfoy. Narcissa continued to teach her pureblood traditions and mannerisms, but this time the lesson seemed to change from helping Hermione to fit in, to making sure that Hermione wouldn't embarrass the Malfoys. The two older Malfoys often did their hardest to leave Hermione and Draco alone together. However, despite the Malfoys less than subtle attempts to pair their son and Hermione together, Pansy Parkinson came over, leaving Hermione to spend hours out in Manor's large yard working on her magic. At first, she created many wooden statues which she then destroyed in many horrific ways, such as, but not exclusively, fire, explosion, and freezing. After getting out all of her bent up rage, Hermione then worked for hours in perfecting and harnessing her nonverbal and wandless magic.

Hermione walked into the Manor, used to the cold feeling she got every time she entered now. She was exhausted from her afternoon of extended magic use; however, she did feel lighter from forcing her aggression out and forcing herself to focus on things other than her confused feelings and conflicted thoughts. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting in the sitting room and noticed her walking in.

"Ms. Granger, it seems that Ms. Parkinson will be joining us for dinner," Lucius announced.

Hermione frowned as a knot formed in her stomach as she thought about Draco for the first time in hours. "Oh, what a shame, typically most people are scared away by the prospect of a Malfoy family dinner," Narcissa smirked into her book at the girl's outburst. 

"Unfortunately, Ms. Parkinson does not share that notion." Lucius articulated.

"What a shame," Hermione said, a sick feeling rising in her stomach.

"So, Narcissa had decided to help you get ready tonight. No Parkinson should ever out dress a Malfoy or a soon to be Malfoy _."_ Lucius added, causing Hermione to blush. The Malfoys preferred her over Pansy Parkinson, Hermione couldn't imagine what Ron and Harry would say if they heard that. It was truly a time of change. 

"Go and wash up," Narcissa commanded. "I'll be there soon."

Hermione nodded and ran up to her room to shower and prepare for whatever Narcissa Malfoy had in mind for Hermione Granger. Hermione, despite her hours of trying to avoid her situation, realized that she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings, however conflicting and confusing, forever. Every day she was surrounded by them. Maybe all she needed to do was admit that she did like Draco Malfoy, the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy seemed to have grasped that much already. 

/

This time, Narcissa had insisted that Hermione be one of the first people to dinner, to tease Draco. Hermione was seated at the dinner table, her hair tied up in an elaborate bun, and charmed to look darker than it usually was. Her eyes were done in a dramatic smoky eye that brought out the brown in her eyes. Her dress was another one of Narcissa's old pieces, however this time it was a deep green closer to Slytherin colors than the one she wore when Voldemort came to dinner. The top was low enough to cause plenty of teasing for Draco, and as Narcissa insisted, Pansy would not be wearing something like this.

Draco and Pansy arrived next. Pansy was all over Draco, gripping his arm up high and practically leaning on him as they walked. They were a nauseating couple. Hermione had to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. They were acting in a way that Narcissa would not approve of. Purebloods were a proud culture of people and Hermione had grown to greatly respect that of late. The Purebloods had sophistication and class, they tried very hard not to embarrass themselves and to show to everyone that everything was okay. That their lives were perfect even if they weren't. Every action was subtle and cunning. 

"Pansy Parkinson. Show some respect for yourself." Narcissa barked at the girl once she walked in, causing Hermione to smirk. It seemed that Hermione, a muggleborn, was acting more like a pureblood than the actual pureblood woman in the room.

Lucius and Narcissa walked into the dining room as the perfect illustration of what it means to be civilized and a pureblood. Lucius seated himself at the head of the table and Narcissa sat to his left, Hermione was seated next to Narcissa. Draco sat on the right of his father and Pansy sat beside Draco, and across from Hermione.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her, but Pansy only glared in return.

"I heard you made quite a show out of Bellatrix this morning," Lucius commented as house elves began to pass out food at the table.

Hermione smirked. "I greatly enjoyed putting her in her place," Hermione said, the words flowing out of her mouth before she could even stop them.

Narcissa smirked and even Draco looked a bit proud. Pansy, however, rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Parkinson, if you have a problem with Hermione, I would insist that you leave now. Hermione is more of our daughter than you would ever be." Lucius cautioned.

Pansy looked foul and turned her gaze back to her soup before her.

It was minutes before anyone else said anything. The Malfoys had a reputation to uphold within society and anyone joining their dinners caused them to act uptight and unusual. They had to display an image to the outside world, even if it was just Pansy Parkinson. 

"Draco, Christmas is in three days have you finished shopping?" Narcissa asked her son after a long pause.

Draco grew pale. "No."

Narcissa smirked. "How about you and Hermione go tomorrow?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at the matriarch. "Is it a good idea for Draco and me to be seen out in public?"

Lucius chuckled at her concern. "If you don't spend too much time talking and associating with Draco it wouldn't be a problem."

Pansy seemed to grow more and more disgusted every time the Malfoys treated Hermione with any sort of admiration or love. "Or you could just go back to the Burrow and stop stinking up this place with your blood."

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione had never seen him look angrier than he looked in that moment.

"I think that its time you left," Lucius demanded. "Draco walk her out."

Draco pushed back his chair angrily and began to walk out of the dining room. Pansy, now pale as she realized the ramifications of her statement, stood up and walked out with Draco.

Dinner passed by fairly quickly after that moment.

/

"Hermione?" Draco knocked on Hermione's door tentatively and began to walk in once she didn't respond. Hermione was sitting on her bed, practicing the charms for the Vanishing Cabinet.

"What do you see in her?" Hermione spoke as Draco moved in closer.

"I don't know. The Parkinsons don't realize how much you mean to the Dark Lord, so they act without thinking."

"She doesn't bother me," Hermione replied shortly.

Draco smiled sadly at her. "I broke it off with Pansy. She's annoying anyway."

Hermione looked up at that, and Draco could see the tears that had yet to fall in her eyes. Draco moved and sat next to her pulling her into a hug as she cried into his shirt, as the gravity and realness of her feelings began to overwhelm her.

"You know, I really care about you," Hermione mumbled through her tears and Draco's shirt.

Draco kissed her hair. "I really care about you too."

"It broke me when you started dating Pansy, especially since she treated me so poorly. It seemed like an attack on me. It seemed like you were just showing me without words how little you thought of me. But then we came here," Hermione pulled away and wiped her tears, look at Draco's face. "Here, I began to think once again that perhaps you really liked me, and then you brought her here."

Draco moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Pansy means nothing to me if it means that I can't have you." Then his face grew sour. "But you have Blaise, I needed someone. Blaise really cares about you."

Hermione looked away. "Draco, you'll always have me. Not even Voldemort himself could take that away."

Draco smiled at the girl he had learned so much about in the first semester of school. He truly cared about her. She understood him, they laughed together, did their homework together. She gave him advice, he gave her advice. They were the only two marked students in all of Hogwarts and so they clung to each other. Draco just wished they didn't have to hide that part of them away. Draco wished he didn't have to insult her or her friends when in the public eye. Draco wished their friendship wasn't so absurd. Draco wished that it was normal for a muggleborn and a pureblood to be friends. Except, he didn't. Because even if it was normal there was only one muggleborn like Hermione Granger, and he knew that no other muggleborn would be as open-minded as Hermione. 

"You know, seeing where you wearing Slytherin colors was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," Draco stated softly, causing Hermione to laugh. 

Draco pulled Hermione into another hug, as the two of them forgot about their jealousy and the way that the world had set them up to be apart and to fail, and just took in each other's presence and felt at peace.


	12. ELEVEN

_It is easy to sit up and take notice, what is difficult is getting up and taking action. -Honore de Balzac  
_

Hermione did not expect to be woken up by a heavy weight on her bed. She felt the bed sink and felt the soft touches on her face causing her to smack at them in her half-consciousness. However, the touches persisted. Grudgingly, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the source of the annoying touches.

"Good Morning, darling," Draco smiled at Hermione through her sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing in my bedroom Draco?" Hermione questioned as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Draco smirked. "Happy Christmas, my queen."

Hermione rolled her eyes and adjusted the pillows to make herself more comfortable. "What time is it anyway?"

Draco shrugged. "Early, I wanted to give you your present before my parents woke up. They would've gotten the wrong idea."

Hermione looked at Draco in amusement. "Did you get me a ring?" She moved to sit in a cross-legged position.

Draco shook his head and handed her a wrapped box. His hands shook slightly, causing Hermione to be very curious about what was in that box. "I got you a present too." She reached over to bedside table and grabbed the wrapped present for Draco and handed it to him.

Draco stared at the present for a while before making any kind of movement. "Okay, same time."

Hermione nodded and the two of them ripped through the elegant wrapping paper. Inside was a rectangular box of blueish velvet. Hermione ran her hand across the box before opening it. Hermione looked up and saw Draco had opened her present to reveal the same blue velvet. Timidly, Hermione opened the case as her eyes grew wide. Inside was a golden locket, one that she had had her eyes on for weeks. How had Draco known that this was the very necklace that she had been coveting?

Hermione stared at the golden locket with the snake carved onto the front. Its eyes made of green jewels that seemed to sparkle and stare directly at Hermione in the early morning light. Hermione's thumb rubbed across the smooth metal as she heard Draco gasp as he finished opening her present.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed and leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"I knew that yours broke earlier this year, and I knew that your father gave it to you. I wasn't sure if it was socially acceptable for me to replace it since we aren't dating or married or anything, but it was so perfect that I couldn't pass up getting it. I guess you like it then?" Hermione rambled quickly. Draco laughed and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I love it, and look they match," Draco announced as he placed his pocket watch next to Hermione's locket. "Pureblood males get pocket watches and Pureblood females get lockets when they come of age. You're practically a pureblood now."

Hermione stared at the locket not sure what to say. "Thank you," She muttered after a while. Last May, she was hating purebloods with every fiber of her being. She was hating their bigoted ideas and she was hating them for hating  _her_ , and yet here she was. The longer she stayed with the Death Eaters the less hate remained. The purebloods, Hermione had realized, thought prideful and a tad arrogant were hurting just as much as everyone else in this war. 8 months ago, Hermione would never imagine herself sitting in this position. Hermione remembered her younger self, the version of herself that had punched Draco Malfoy for being an arrogant jerk. What happened to that Hermione? When did that Hermione get replaced by this one, the one that perfectly content to spend hours alone with Draco because he was the only one that understood?

"Why would your parents get the wrong idea?" Hermione questioned looking up at Draco's dark gray eyes that seemed to watch her with the fierceness of a violent storm. His eyes gave her chills. Hermione had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before. They watched her as if she the most important thing in the entire world at that moment. Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"Typically, when a pureblood girl gets married her locket from her parents is replaced by a locket from her husband," Draco explained. "Also." Draco opened the locket and revealed a picture of him and her from a few weeks ago when they worked on the cabinet late one night.

Hermione's hands flew to cover her gaping mouth as she once again seemed lost for words. "Put it on me," Hermione demanded quietly.

Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm. "It would be my pleasure, my darling." Hermione pulled her bushy, bed head hair out of the way and Draco clasped the locket around her neck. His fingers lingering on her neck giving her chills down her body. "You're beautiful." He breathed.

Hermione blushed. "My hair is a mess."

"It's gorgeous," Draco responded as he ran his fingers through it.

Hermione smiled and turned to look at him. Hermione's heart ached. She wanted to know what they were. She wanted to know how he felt about her. She wanted to know if he wanted to kiss her just as badly as she wanted to kiss him, but Hermione knew that their cordial partnership was more important than any petty crush she may have on the boy. Their mission came first, the mission would determine their fate, and Hermione wouldn't mess that up just to kiss him.

It was Draco's turn to blush under her gaze. "It's early. My parents aren't going to be awake for a least another few hours. I'll just go back to bed."

Hermione frowned as Draco stood up. The air suddenly felt very cold. "No, stay." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her bed. "Your room is on the other end of the hall. Such a long walk," Hermione announced suddenly. Draco turned and chuckled her softly.

"If you insist, darling." Draco turned and walked back to Hermione's bed. Hermione smiled softly feeling completely at peace as Draco wrapped his arms around of her possessively and held her close.

/

Christmas was immediately cut short when both Draco and Hermione woke up with piercing pains in their forearms. Their momentary peace and safety was cut short by the reason behind their sudden closeness. Lord Voldemort was calling.

Draco hissed loudly and rolled over on the bed. Hermione, who having only been a Death Eater for a couple of months, forgot how badly the mark burned once summoned. "We shouldn't make him wait," Draco stated through heavy breaths and gritted teeth.

Hermione nodded, unable to form coherent words. She moved her hand over Draco's while pressing down on the mark and feeling the unpleasant feeling of apparition lurch inside her. Draco's hand tightened hers as the two landed in the middle of a wheat field, the sun blazing down on them.

The sky was glaringly bright as if mocking the dark situation that the young teenagers found themselves in. Hermione had to squint as she tried to make sense of where she was. The Dark Lord was standing a few meters in front of them facing the other way. Draco dropped his grip on Hermione's hand upon noticing the Dark Lord's presence, which only left Hermione feeling alone and cold.

"You don't have to hide your affection in front of me Draco," The Dark Lord stated as he turned around to face them. Draco blushed and shuffled closer to Hermione. The Dark Lord's eyes traced over Hermione's body and paused on the locket hanging heavily over her chest, a small smirk forming on his lips. "I did not want to do this, in fact, I have tried to come up with every alternative to this choice, but it seems that there is no other option. I need someone to gain a unique perspective on the Order. I need someone to spy on Harry Potter, and who better than Hermione Granger."

Hermione felt herself grow pale as goosebumps covered her skin. The Dark Lord wanted her to spy on Harry. Planning an attack to kill Dumbledore, that's easy. She could do that with no problem, especially since she had grown to dislike Dumbledore over the past few months, but  _Harry_. Harry was her best friend. He was always there for her, he was her constant support and was one of the main reasons she was who she was today.  _Except,_ Harry didn't know about this summer. Harry didn't know about the soft touches and late-night conversations between her and Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't know how every day she felt like she was falling apart and dead inside. Harry didn't know that the only reason her parents were dead right now because she had gotten too close to Harry. Harry seemed to only be her best friend in name these days.

Hermione's parents were dead because the Dark Lord realized her usefulness against Harry. Hermione's parents were dead because of Harry. What kind of best friend allowed that to happen?

"My lord, what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked submissively as she tried to contain every part of her that tried to resist. She kept her gaze locked on the Dark Lord's beady dark eyes. She tried not to put much thought into the revelations she had just realized. She tried not to pay attention to the way Draco had grabbed her hand once more and was rubbing his thumb lightly in an attempt to calm her down. Hermione was solely trying to focus on the Dark Lord and on the Dark Lord's mission.

"I want you to spend the rest of the Holidays with the Weasleys," Voldemort stated slowly. Draco's hand tightened around Hermione's tightly, as if letting go meant that Hermione would forget about her mission, would forget about him. "Harry is the only one who can defeat me and I will not let him win."

Hermione gulped and nodded slowly. It wasn't as if she had a choice. The dark mark on her arm wasn't her choice, the past four months hadn't been her choice. The only thing that had been Hermione's choice in the past months was Draco. Voldemort was a terrifying and would do anything in his power to make sure that Hermione was punished, and Hermione would not risk Draco's life because of her selfishness. Besides, Hermione wasn't convinced that the Order needed to win the war, all Hermione needed to do was make sure that Harry survived. If the order lost but those closest to her survived, perhaps the war would be a victory after all.

"Excellent! I've already sent a letter to Mrs. Weasley in your name telling her about your upcoming arrival. I'll give you and Draco time to say goodbye, then you can just walk up." Voldemort stated and gestured to the Burrow behind him before apparating away.

Hermione didn't move when Voldemort left. She stood there standing at the spot where Voldemort was previously. Draco moved to stand in front of her. Hermione felt her hands quiver as Draco took them in his own. Her eyes begin to blur as tears threaten to overflow.

"'Mione," Draco stated calmly.

"Drake, who is to blame? Who is to blame for my parents' death?" Hermione stated blankly.

"What?" Draco replied. "Mione," However, Hermione interrupted him.

"I used to think that it was Voldemort's, and I suppose it is he was the one who sent the order. However, at the same time, my parents died so that Voldemort could use me for his fight against Harry. In that sense, it's Harry's fault my parents are dead. If I had never been friends with Harry my parents would still be alive. But also, it's not Harry's fault that he's the chosen one. And Draco," Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she collapsed into Draco's chest. "I don't want to betray Harry like this."

"Tell Harry the truth," Draco replied. A part of him wished that she wouldn't. He liked being the only that she could confide in. However, Harry came first, and as much as Draco didn't like Harry Potter. He would respect her desires to confide in Harry as well.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. Draco, you know I can't."

Draco smiled sadly and rubbed his hand against Hermione's back. "I want this war to be over."

Hermione broke apart from her hug with Draco. "Me too. We could end it. You and me. We just have to decide which side should win."

"Why should either side win? Neither one of them deserves to win. Why can't they both lose?" Draco retorted.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smirked. "Fine. You and me Draco. Let's win a war."


	13. TWELVE

" _Nothing strengthens authority so much as silence." -Leonardo da Vinci_

Hermione Granger stood there in the cold, wet, frosty air, watching the Burrow with watchful eyes as if staring at it long enough will cause her mission to go away and to cause the problems on her chest go away. However, the longer she stared at it the worse she felt and the colder she got. Snow was falling gracefully onto the ground and Hermione was tempted to stay and watch it accumulate over time, eventually she knew the snow would pile so high that you wouldn't be able to see anything that was underneath, the perfect white pure blanket that covered all that was underneath, a pretty façade that remained untouched until some excited kid ran across it with their friends, and eventually the pretty pure white snow will be trampled and dirty and the façade would be ruined.

"Ms. Granger, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here too long."

Hermione turned from her pensive state, her eyes dazed and tired as if the weight of her situation was finally beginning to cave around her. "I like looking at the snowflakes, Professor," Hermione told Professor Dumbledore who had begun to walk towards her.

"I was surprised to note that you were here, at the Burrow. I assumed that you would be with your  _parents_  all break." Professor Dumbledore's tone was even which only added to the unnerve Hermione began to feel.

"Oh? Were you spying on me, Professor?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, the weariness and melancholiness she was just experiencing began to disappear.

"Yes," Dumbledore responded abruptly. "I like to keep tabs on people that I may think of as threats." Hermione felt her heart stop as Dumbledore continued. "I was greatly saddened to learn of your parents passing earlier this summer, I was even more saddened to learn that you were going to spend the holidays with your parents, which left me wondering, where you would actually be going. Of course, Ms. Granger don't ever think I am unaware of the things that happen in my castle. The portraits like to talk, especially when they've seen you and Mr. Malfoy running off together more than once. Am I right to assume that you just came back from the Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes. His blue eyes twinkled like they did when he wanted people to think he was harmless. They twinkled and stared at her as they waited for her response. His face was covered in wrinkles, some laugh lines, and many stress lines. Dumbledore was not a young man and the tribulations of his past clearly showed upon his face. His lips were pressed together, but not tightly. He wasn't trying to keep anything inside. He was willing to say anything to get the information that he wanted. This Dumbledore before her was the same Dumbledore that had welcomed her on her first day of Hogwarts, this was the same Dumbledore who comforted Harry when he was down. This was the same Dumbledore that allowed an innocent Sirius Black to rot in jail and the same Dumbledore who knew that Hermione's parents died and yet did nothing about it for months. This Dumbledore was not the quirky old man who was Headmaster of a bunch of children, this was the Dumbledore that was the master manipulator, who never lost. No one ever picked a fight against him. Everyone always followed him blindly or cowered away in free, except for Hermione.

"Excuse me? My parents are not dead. Why would you say that?" Hermione lied her voice carrying mock shock and surprise.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the girl, clearly not expecting to be fought with. "Oh? Your parents aren't Peter and Jean Granger, dentists living in Hampstead Garden?" Hermione didn't speak, though her teeth clenched in a movement that peaked Dumbledore's interests. "I must have gone to the wrong funeral then. How are your parents then Hermione?"

Hermione wet her lips and smiled mockingly as she prepared her next attack. "They're quite lovely. They just left for a ski trip but with the war and all I figured it would be best if I came to the Burrow instead of going with them."

"Oh, you should go. The order can protect you." Dumbledore replied. Hermione smiled with fake sweetness.

"Oh no, I shouldn't ask the Order to protect me when there are much more important things going on. The Death Eaters are reaching out to kidnap and murder people every day. I'm not even an important member of this team after all." Hermione's words mirrored Dumbledore's evenness and brutality from earlier.

"Ms. Granger, don't sell yourself short. I think that you're quite an important member of this team. Harry wouldn't have survived as long as he did without you." Hermione smiled in return. "Now, I really must be going. Please tell Molly that I said Hello but sadly cannot attend Christmas dinner with her, and be sure to tell Narcissa that I said hello as well." Dumbledore apparated away leaving Hermione standing in the icy air, feeling angrier than she had since her parents died.

Ron and Harry were ecstatic to see Hermione walk through the door late on that cold Christmas afternoon. Hermione was overwhelmed by her mission from Voldemort and her less than unpleasant conversation with Dumbledore mere minutes ago. Her mood seemed to drop even more when she was greeted enthusiastically by most of the Order. Dumbledore's acquisitions still rung her mind, the fact that he spied on her, the fact that he knew her parents had died and most of all the fact that he considered her a threat.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and ran through the crowd to greet her friend with an animated hug. Hermione smiled sweetly in an attempt to keep her true emotions from showing in her eyes. "This is such a surprise! We didn't know you were coming!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione looked at her friend, with weary eyes.

"Plans changed with my parents, they won a ski trip to Switzerland, but they had to leave right away so I figured I would spend the rest of the Holidays with you guys. I hope that's okay Mrs. Weasley, I thought about writing a letter before, but my parents were in a hurry."

Molly Weasley shook her head and gave Hermione a deep hug. "Dear, you are always welcome here."

Hermione smiled softly at the Matriarch, the recent events beginning to float to the back of Hermione's mind as she took in Molly Weasley's comforting embrace. "Thank you, that really means a lot."

After the pleasantries, Molly Weasley immediately began to fret about Hermione's weight and returned to her typical position in the kitchen as she finished the last-minute preparations for Christmas Dinner. Hermione was ushered into the living room where she was seated in between Ginny and Ron tightly. Draco's locket held heavy around her neck and she resisted the urge to reach up and grab it for comfort as she sat surrounded by so many people she hadn't seen since last May. It wasn't long before Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley began to talk about the state of the war.

"The rate of Death Eater attacks have been rising exponentially. We should fear that they are preparing for an attack," Remus stated in a quiet tone to Arthur Weasley. However, upon hearing the word Death Eater, the entire room fell silent as they all listened carefully to what was going to be said. "Perhaps we should be preparing fighting back."

"Dumbledore knows what he's doing by holding us back for now," Arthur Weasley responded. Hermione bit her lip hard as she tried not to protest against the blind faith that Dumbledore's followers had for the headmaster. The image of her headmaster ambushing her will forgive be cemented into her brain to further her hatred for the man.

"People are dying!" Remus exclaimed, which caused Tonks to place her hand on her husband's thigh in an attempt to calm him down.

"More would die if we went to fight!" Arthur exclaimed back. "We aren't ready!"

"The Death Eaters clearly are!" Remus retorted.

"I trust Dumbledore," Harry stated softly, breaking through the noise. "Dumbledore wants this war to end just as much as the rest of us. I trust that he would not lead us astray. He's just waiting for the right time to strike."

"And we're all just supposed to sit here and wait while our friends and family become targets of the Dark Lord's sick game?" Remus responded coldly. He spoke from a place of pain and loneliness. The first time around he followed Dumbledore's every word until at the last second everything fell apart and was left with nothing. 10 years had given Remus enough time to get used to having his four friends around him and within 1 night he lost them all, a permanent reminder of why he shouldn't let people in, and once again he found himself in the same situation, only this time he was determined to not let the same mistakes happen again.

Hermione's attempts to forget about her current situation were quickly shut down as she looked around at the Order members scattered around the House, drinking eggnog and butterbeer and that despite the looming threat of the war they all seemed happy to just be around each other. Lupin lost everything the first time and now he had finally got it all back. The war weighed on him heavily, but he had grown more accustomed to spontaneity. Arthur Weasley worked ceaselessly to support his family, the family that gave him so much joy and happiness, and simply being around them made him feel alive. Tonks had spent her whole life fighting and winning, she fought for her family and she fought for Remus's love and now she was just waiting for the fight that was next to come and she was excited. Harry had lost everything, but he was still happy to be surrounded by friends that he considered family.

Hermione looked around and couldn't help but feel incredibly unhappy. She had missed her friends dearly but couldn't overcome the feeling that she was betraying them. She was marked, and Harry has hated people he assumed to be death Eaters before with less proof. It would tear him apart to know that she was keeping this from him. It would tear him apart to know what she had become. She was twisted and cynical. She was paranoid about everything and felt hopelessly alone. She looked to the two Weasleys on each side of her. Ron would hate her once he found out, his anger would turn into guilt and Hermione didn't want to imagine that. She didn't want to imagine the way Ron's eyes would look at her as if she was the scum of the Earth. She didn't want to imagine the way that Ginny wouldn't be able to look at her. She didn't want to imagine the heartbreak in Harry's green eyes, the same heartbreak that he got every time he thought about his parents. And Hermione didn't want to imagine herself, stubborn as she is, willingly separating from her friends because she knew that her cause was right, and they were all made blind by their ignorance.

/

Hermione, as soon as dinner was over, apologized to everyone and claimed tiredness in order to escape to her room and write to Draco. She ran up the stairs quickly and lit a candle in Ginny's room. The room was dim, but it helped set the mood. Hermione was working in secret to write a letter to her confidant in a time of war. Hermione couldn't help but feel like a freedom fighter in the middle of a revolution.

Pulling out a piece of parchment and her quill, Hermione began to write. The words flowing out of her as she talked to Draco, amazed at how easy it was for her to talk to Draco.

_DM,_

_You will not believe what Dumbledore said to me earlier. He ambushed me as I was preparing myself to enter into the Burrow. Apparently, he's spying on me and if he is I hope he can read this letter. He came up to me and said that he was surprised to discover that I was going to the Burrow, and when I asked him if he was spying on me he bluntly told me yes, that he spied on all those he considered a threat. I'm glad that the idea of me being a Death Eater has left Dumbledore afraid. I am Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter, and muggleborn, and if I can sneak my way into the Death Eater ranks then perhaps your perception of the Death Eaters is all wrong._

_Of course, the Order's perception of the Death Eaters is not entirely off, but the acknowledgment that this war isn't so black and white makes for a clearer picture of the war before us. Perhaps, if they would acknowledge the shades of gray on both sides of the war it would save them the heartbreak and open their eyes to the tyranny that is Albus Dumbledore._

_It breaks my heart to think about all the friends that I will eventually be losing. It will break Harry's heart to discover my marking and the Weasleys will hate me once they find out. What hurts, even more, is not that it will one day soon be happening but that I don't think that I am really in the fault. My marking was a result of kidnapping and the lack of a choice, and I could've told Dumbledore, but he was the cause of my kidnapping, to begin with. Also, I know that he would either hide me away or tell me to be a spy, and being a spy is far lonelier than I'm doing now._

_Tensions are rising in the Order, they fear the Death Eaters and I can understand why. They fear that something is coming soon, and as being one of the people in charge of bringing this something to light I know they should be afraid, but I can't just tell them that._

_I can't help, Draco, but to feel enlightened. I am free from my ignorance and they are all left blind. I want to help them, but I know that it is not yet time. They don't want to be free just yet. But someday soon. They will._

_I have also enclosed a separate letter including my report to the Dark Lord. I will be most grateful if you could give that to him for me._

_HG_


	14. THIRTEEN

_All you need is the plan, the road map, and the courage to press on to your destination -Earl Nightingale_

Draco and Hermione had been working on the Cabinet for almost 5 months, and they were almost finished. The entire first semester had been spent repairing the cabinet and getting it in good enough shape to function, and now they just couldn't seem to get the cabinet to function properly. Hermione had read almost everything she could, and Draco had tested all of the different spells and potions that Hermione had found. They were stuck. It didn't help that Dumbledore was watching her like a hawk and that Harry and Ron hardly let her leave their sight.

"I want to scream," Hermione commented as she watched Draco lean his forehead against the side of the cabinet after another failed attempt to get it to work. "I haven't even started the Herbology essay due in two days, and I can't do it in front of Harry and Ron because they think I've been finished for days now, but every time I come here my focus is dedicated on making this work. We're running out of time. On top of all that Dumbledore is been acting very shifty and weird lately."

Draco, in the middle of her rant, turned around to let his back lean against the Cabinet so that he could watch her. "You know you're adorable when you're stressed."

Hermione threw a crumpled piece of parchment at him. "Don't tell me that you aren't stressed."

"Oh, I'm definitely stressed. I haven't started the History of Magic essay due tomorrow morning. Also, I can't ignore the feeling of impending doom that I feel every time we can't get this cabinet to work. I'm exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. Yesterday, I came back into the common room and didn't even notice Blaise trying to talk to me. I just walked right past him and collapsed onto my bed. I'm that tired."

Hermione sighed and looked at him. "We're going to get this to work."

Draco shook his head. "We have to get this to work." Draco moved to look at her cabinet notes that were sitting on the table. "What haven't we tried yet?"

Hermione watched Draco intensely, there were bags under his eyes, and his hair was unkempt in a way that probably would've caused his father to lose his mind. His uniform shirt was untucked and wrinkled. She knew that she looked no better, her hair retracting to its old frizzy, untamed mess and the bags under her eyes were probably larger than Draco's. Draco was dedicating every second to making this cabinet to work, but his friends knew what he was doing and for who. Hermione had to pretend that everything was okay, she had to lie to her friends, she had to come up with excuses for why she looked so exhausted and for where she went for long periods of time. She was exhausted, she couldn't wait until this cabinet was done so that she could prove to the Death Eaters, to the Dark Lord and to herself that she could do it. She wasn't just some know-it-all muggleborn who studied too hard. She was actually a talented witch.

"Hermione?" Draco asked once Hermione didn't respond to his question. Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked up at Draco with bleary eyes. Draco's face softened. "Maybe you should go to sleep. I'll be here. Come back when you're ready."

Hermione nodded and moved to leave the Room of Requirement, her mind racing. Draco was putting way more effort into this than she was. She had to do something to help, and as she walked into the hallway she realized exactly what she needed to do.

/

Hermione's hand was shaking. At this very moment, the past months of her life seemed like a dream, a dream that she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not, eventually she decided that she couldn't take it anymore and that the only way she was going to heal, the only way she could fix her broken soul, was to request Dumbledore's aid. She was crying as she thought about the trauma of the past few months, the marking ceremony that she shouldn't have survived. The torture, the training, the abuse. The emotional turmoil that came with the months of Death Eater. The weight that the dark tattoo on her arm had added to her soul. Hermione Granger had to finally admit that she was broken and that she needed to be fixed.

As the tears fell down Hermione's face she held her head high and hoped that she hadn't fallen too far down that Dumbledore couldn't save her. "Lemon Drops," she mumbled quietly as the door to the headmaster's office opened.

"Miss Granger, this is a surprise, what can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked quietly a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster, please. I need your help." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she tried to come up with what to say. Dumbledore continued to watch with intense eyes. His eyes seemed to follow Hermione's every movement, the way she stepped lightly in nervous shuffles, the way she picked at her left wrist as if her arm was bothering her. "I want out sir, it's too difficult. It's awful. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I started and Professor, you can help me right?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips as she blue eyes continued to observe. "Of course, Ms. Granger, I'm glad to know that our conversation over the Holidays did not create any animosity between us."

Hermione smiled, her eyes still riddled with tears. "No, of course not. I was just scared, scared of what I could say. The Dark Lord is quite a scary man and he likes to get what he wants, but I just couldn't take it anymore. The pressure, the abuse that I get from Draco. I'm not like them."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the girl. "I know how much of a difficult position you were in, but I can help you. I'm so glad that you came to me."

Hermione visibly relaxed. "Thank you so much, Professor, I don't know what I'd do if I had to stay there any longer."

"Unfortunately, Ms. Granger, the best way to help you right now is to stay exactly where you are. You need to tell me everything about your position and your task so that I can figure out the best way to help you."

Hermione watched the Headmaster in front of her with a growing disdain. She wasn't stupid, she knew that he was using her for her information. There's a great advantage to having as many spies as possible, but Hermione couldn't help but be hurt. Even in her distress, Dumbledore still played his pawns better than anything. However, she needed to do this, so she nodded solemnly and sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

She folded her hands on her lap, her school robes covering the dark mark on her arm that was a constant reminder of the war and the terrible place she was in. "Draco and I," Hermione began as she tried to keep her voice level and fear of emotion. "We were tasked with repairing a vanishing cabinet."

Albus Dumbledore stared with intrigue, "Why would Voldemort have you do that?"

Hermione looked down at her shoes, before looking up and staring Dumbledore directly in the eyes. "Headmaster, I have no idea. You don't question the Dark Lord, you just do what he wants without question. He also only tells you what you need to know, and it seems that I didn't need to know anymore."

Dumbledore kept an emotionless façade as she listened to all that Hermione had to say. "Of course," Dumbledore responded, and Hermione tried to read his expression but had no success. "I believe that we should have weekly meetings, that way you can keep me up to date on progress and on the new information that you receive."

"In all due respect sir, don't you think that weekly meetings would get suspicious?" Hermione responded. "If you insist on me staying where I am, then I want to guarantee that I will be safe."

Dumbledore sent a condescending smile her way. "My darling, who is going to tell? You? Snape? Draco? No, you'll be perfectly safe, besides if you don't keep me up to date how will I be able to continue to protect you?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, thank you, Headmaster. I'm so glad that the Order has someone like you leading them."

Dumbledore nodded, his face back to the emotionless mask it had been for most of the meeting. "Thank you, Ms. Granger, I'll see you soon."

Hermione nodded and moved to let herself out. "Ms. Granger, thank you so much for confiding in me. I would have hated to have to make an enemy out of you."

"Me too, Headmaster," Hermione responded and left his office. Taking a deep breath, Hermione leaned against the door, her heart finally beginning to calm down. She was in such a complicated situation but finally, things were beginning to get clearer. Hermione was finally able to see the light at the end of the tunnel, and she couldn't help but run towards it.

/

Madam Pince walked by Hermione's table in the library, giving her a quick nod, an alert that meant the library was about to close for the night. Hermione often stayed in the library until closing which meant that at this point Madam Pince didn't have to say anything to get Hermione to leave. Packing up, the many books that Hermione had scattered around the table and using her wand to put back the ones she had taken off the shelves, she quickly got up and left the library. Saying a quick goodbye and smiling to Madam Pince before she left.

"Hermione! What the hell!" Draco shouted at her through the empty corridor. It was late, and most people had already gone back to their rooms for curfew, but Hermione had spent the last few hours in the Library, finishing her homework and attempting to find anything that could help with the cabinet. Since Draco had told her to sleep earlier that day, Hermione had been solely fixed on working on the cabinet. She froze and adjusted her book bag higher up on her shoulder before turning around and facing Draco.

"Yes? Is everything okay, Draco?" Hermione responded calmly. Draco was marching towards her with wide eyes and a frantic look to him.

"You went to Dumbledore?" He exclaimed loudly. Hermione looked around her nervously before grabbing the frantic boy and pulling him into an empty classroom nearby. Quickly casting a silencing charm, she turned to look at the boy. "I thought you hated that man!" Draco exclaimed again, his hair a mess and his eyes clearly showing his tiredness and anxiety. They had been working on the cabinet for so long and they both were tired.

"I had to," Hermione replied shortly.

"You had to?" Draco asked his tone dropping quickly. "Of course, you had to. What the hell is that supposed to mean Hermione? Was it getting too hard? Did you need an out, because good for you! Unlike you, I don't have that option! If I don't do this my mom is going to die! Did you forget about that?"

"Draco! Calm down!" Hermione interrupted loudly causing Draco to quiet down and turn to face Hermione with wide eyes. "After the conversation that Dumbledore and I had over the break, I realized that I needed to regain his trust. Besides being close to him will help our mission greatly. I know how important this mission is Draco! You always seem to forget that my life is also on the line here. The Dark Lord has no reason to keep me alive, and I do not want to prove to him that he doesn't need me."

Draco sighed and quickly closed the distance between them and captured her lips forcefully. For a moment, Hermione was frozen. She was standing in an empty classroom and minutes ago Draco had been yelling at her, but now he was kissing her. Draco began to pull away, which snapped Hermione back. She looked at the boy before her and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back to her. This time, Hermione was the one to capture Draco's lips forcefully.

The two moved in unison, the months of closeness and intimate life and death situations had drawn them together in a way that neither would have ever expected. It seemed like an eternity ago that Hermione's parents had died and put her in this position and at this moment, Hermione was s glad that it had happened. It seemed as though fireworks were igniting inside Hermione. Her body grew warm as she tried to pull Draco closer to her.

Eventually, they pulled away, both panting. Draco rested his forehead on hers, as she stared into her eyes. Gray against Brown. Eyes that helped Draco through the darkest time of his life, the marking ceremony. Eyes that had been dull for months that were suddenly filled with hope. Beautiful mousy brown eyes that for the first time in months held hope that everything was going to work out.


	15. FOURTEEN

_Et tu, Brute?" -Shakespeare_

Hermione came back to the common room late that night. Exhaustion was creeping through every bone in her body. Her body ached and longed for an endless sleep. Her brain was beginning to shut down, but she still had to do her assignments that were due the next day. As Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady she couldn't help but laugh at how even in her third year when she was using the time turner to take way more classes than she needed to, she wasn't this exhausted. The Fat Lady gave Hermione a startled squeak.

"Darling, you look terrible, and you should know that the portraits have been talking," _The_ Fat Lady commented as Hermione walked up. Hermione knew she should've been startled by that, but she was too tired to care.

"Comrades," Hermione retorted shortly as the Fat Lady swung up sending a disapproving click at Hermione as she walked through the portrait hole.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione walked through the door, and she bit back her groan. "We've been waiting for you all day. Where have you been?"

Hermione sighed and slung her bag on to the coffee table that separated the chairs that Ron and Harry were sitting on. "Does it matter?"

"Hermione, you look terrible," Harry commented. "Are you overdoing your classes again?"

Hermione just shook her head solemnly. Now that Harry and Ron were here there was no way she was going to be able to work on the Herbology essay that she had told the boys she had already finished. Hermione slouched in the chair as sleep threatened to overwhelm her.

"What is going on with you?" Ron stated. "You're our best friend and you seem to be pulling away from us. If you're in danger we can help you."

Hermione laughed coldly, surprised by the sound that emitted from her mouth. "No one can help me, Ronald." She grabbed her bag quickly and made her way up to the dormitories without saying another word.

/

Her abrupt departure last night left Harry and Ron even more suspicious than before. She had crawled into bed the night before and immediately fell into a restless sleep. She desperately wanted to talk to Draco about what happened between them, on top of that she had to break up with Blaise given the recent events with Draco. She also had to finish her homework, but they were running out of time on the cabinet and needed to work on that as much as possible.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her as she came down the stairs the next morning for breakfast. They both eyed with her intense caution. They were concerned about her safety which would've been sweet had Hermione not been lying straight to their face.

Hermione looked at them and took a deep breath before placing a happy expression on her face. She was fine. Everything was fine. There wasn't a dark tattoo burned onto her skin. She hadn't snogged Draco Malfoy last night. She hadn't confessed what she was doing to Dumbledore. She was just Hermione Granger, sixth year Gryffindor Prefect best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"You look a lot better today," Harry commented, and Hermione nodded mutely.

"I was just tired," Hermione told them and began to move to breakfast.

"Still, the stuff you said last night was pretty dark. We're worried about you," Ron replied. Hermione sighed, her façade beginning to fall. She inhaled slowly.

"I'm fine, Ron." Across the hall, Hermione saw Draco leaning against the wall with Blaise and Pansy around him. Draco's eyes instantly fell upon her as the trio walked over, which did not go unnoticed by Blaise. He made a move to walk towards his girlfriend, things had been weird since they had gotten back from Christmas.

Hermione caught herself staring at Draco and only looked away when Blaise touched her arm. "Can we talk?" He muttered softly in her ear. Hermione nodded and turned to Ron and Harry.

"I'll meet you guys there," Hermione told them and began to walk off with Blaise.

Once they were alone Blaise turned to her and frowned, "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Hermione sighed. "Drake and I kissed last night, and he gave me a locket for Christmas, and I feel terrible because we're kind of a thing and I've just dropped you for him and I shouldn't have done that. I mean you're great and-"

Blaise cut her off and smiled, "Mione, you've always wanted Draco and I knew that when I got involved. I'm only a little heartbroken, but its okay. Draco is better for you anyway. He understands you in a way that I never could, at least not now."

Hermione smiled softly at Blaise, thankful that he understood where she was coming from.

"Of course, I will have to kick his ass for taking my girl, but for now, I'm okay with it," Blaise joked and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll see you around Granger."

Hermione nodded and stood there a moment before turning and walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Harry were almost finished. Once Hermione was seated, Harry dropped his fork and paused, waiting for Hermione to finish buttering her toast before speaking.

"I had Kreacher and Dobby trail Draco," Harry announced suddenly. Hermione choked on her drink and Ron dropped his fork creating a loud echo throughout the entire Great Hall.

"Why would you do that?" Ron exclaimed.

"I wanted to prove to you both that Draco is up to something!" Harry explained before giving Hermione a weird look as she struggled to gain control of her breathing again.

Hermione's heart began to beat faster and faster.  _Did he know? If he did, He was being quite calm for someone who just found out his best friend was a Death Eater. Did he not know? Does he know what they're doing?_ "Did you find your proof?" Hermione choked trying to act normal.

Harry nodded. "Draco is spending hours of every day in the Room of Requirement working on something, a cabinet or something. I went in there yesterday and watched him." Harry's eyes drifted over to Hermione. She felt the green eyes of his scanning her as if waiting for any sign of guilt, panic or recognition.

She tried to keep a calm face but her heart rate increased rapidly. Yesterday she had kissed Draco in the room of requirement. Had Harry seen that? The only time she was aware was when she was confiding in Dumbledore about her actions, maybe Harry had gone then.

"And what is he going to do with this cabinet?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs, seemingly oblivious to Hermione's rising panic and Harry's piercing look on Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I'm going to go back today after my lesson with Dumbledore. Maybe, Draco won't be there, and I'll be able to do more snooping."

Hermione didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. Her brain immediately went into overdrive as she tried to come up with a plan, a reason to draw Harry away from the Room of Requirement. She and Draco were so close to finishing and she was not about to let Harry, the suspicious, get in the way of their success. She began to pick at her food when she noticed from her peripherals Draco sliding into the Slytherin table.

_I need to talk to you_ , he mouthed at her. Hermione nodded and looked at his appearance. His shirt was untucked, and his hair was a mess. Clearly, he had gone back to the Room of Requirement after their encounter in the hallway.

"What happened to Draco?" Ron joked causing Harry to turn around and look at Draco's unkempt appearance.

Harry turned back around and continued to stare at Hermione without saying a word, causing her to feel uneasy. Ron's comment floating into the air as if he had never mentioned it.

"I'll see you guys in potions," She mumbled and got up, leaving Harry and Ron flabbergasted.

Hermione walked as fast as she could to the Room of Requirement. She needed to hide things or do something to make sure Harry didn't figure out their plan and ruin everything. Her brain hurt from everything that was running through it. She was convinced that Harry was suspicious of her, plus she hadn't finished her homework because she had been distracted by her readings on the dark arts. Hermione's life was falling apart with every breath that she took.

She paced quickly as she tried to form a coherent thought about what she wanted the room to transform into. Luckily, the room understood, even though Hermione's mess of a brain. The large door formed before Hermione and just as Hermione went to grab the handle, someone grabbed onto her wrist tightly.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry questioned loudly. Hermione froze.

"I come in here to study sometimes," Hermione explained.  _Not a lie._

"Alone?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione retorted.  _Lie._

"You know some people think that studying with partners is better for your learning experience." Harry retorted his gaze just as piercing as before.

"There is no one who is far enough ahead to study with me," Hermione responded.  _Lie._

"Well, maybe you can help me with my potions essay," Harry's voice was level and calm, though Hermione could tell through the way he was grasping her wrist that he was upset. He  _had_  suspected her. She just hoped that he didn't know of her feelings for Draco. She didn't need to make the situation worse.

"Harry," Hermione pleaded.

"Are you helping him?" Harry's voice changed into something quieter. There was a heartbroken edge to the way his voice shifted.

"Harry," Hermione tried again. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She didn't want to have to explain. She didn't know if she could explain. He wouldn't understand. Harry's entire life had been tainted by the Dark Lord and learning that his best friend had  _joined_  Voldemort would be a betrayal of the highest degree.

"Are. You. Helping. Him?" Harry's voice grew louder and firmer when Hermione didn't answer. Hermione didn't respond, she just stood there, looking at her shoes, with one hand on the handle to the door, and the other grasped by Harry's hand. "Hermione! Answer me!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing down the quiet hallway.

"Yes," Hermione responded quietly as she looked up and met Harry's eyes. Harry dropped her hand like it was on fire and just stared at her in disbelief. His gaze was no longer piercing, his eyes seemed void of joy and happiness. They looked as if something had snapped inside Harry. "Harry," Hermione's voice cracked as tears began to fall down her face. He wasn't supposed to find out.

"Don't" Harry demanded as he turned and walked away. Hermione felt hot tears fall down her face. She gripped the door handle tightly and threw it open and entered the Room of Requirement, slamming the door behind her. She threw her bag down on the floor violently and then screamed. Her anguished shouts echoed across the seemingly endless Room of Hidden Things.

Hermione ran forward and began to pull things off shelves violently feeling a great sense of release as things crashed and broke upon hitting the floor. Jars shattered. Mirrors cracked and fell. Hermione kept running pulling things and smashing them against the ground. She hated Dumbledore. She hated Voldemort. She hated them all. The only place she felt safe anymore was with Draco and she couldn't even act on that unless they were within the confines of this room.

Hermione paused, breathless. Tears were streaking down her face, her hands shook.

"Hermione!" Draco's voice echoed against the endless lostness of the room.

Hermione collapsed onto the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest as rough sobs racked through her body. She heard Draco's pounding footsteps as he was running towards her trying to find her. "Hermione!" He called out again. Hermione continued to sob unable to find the words to help Draco find her.

Draco's footsteps grew closer. Hermione's vision grew blurred as her sobs racked her body. She had spent all her time at Hogwarts making the world a safer and better place, and now she couldn't tell if she was doing the right things anymore. "Hermione," Draco breathed and sat down next to her pulling her tightly against his chest. Her head rested on his chest as she stared off into the distance in front of her, her mind going wild.

In front of her on a shelf was a little glimmer of light. It seemed to be calling her towards it. The light sparkled against the object leaving Hermione mesmerized. She became less and less aware of Draco's presence and his soothing back rubs as her sobs stopped and she began to move towards the mesmerizing glitter.

She was crawling before she even realized what she was doing, one hand in front of the other.

Hand, knee, hand, knee. The glitter seemed so far away, like an impossible distance.

Hand, knee, hand, knee. Hermione began to make out more of the glitter, an oval sapphire.

Hand, knee, hand, knee. Hermione reached the shelf and pulled herself up. Her eyes still intensely focused on the sapphire before her. The sapphire was attached to a silver crown, a diadem.

Hermione picked it up and stared at it. She was vaguely aware of Draco calling out her name behind her in concern. Etched on the side were the words  _Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure._  Hermione ran her finger over the engraved words. As if she was in a trance, Hermione spun the diadem in her hands, and then slowly she raised it to her head and put it on.

The first thing Hermione noticed was the pain. Pain racked through her body and her dark mark seemed to burn so intensely. Tears began to prick at Hermione's eyes again. She was now very aware of Draco's shriek and his running towards her. The diadem grew heavy on Hermione's head and she couldn't hold herself up anymore. She began to fall and would've hit the floor if Draco hadn't caught her.

"Hermione!" Draco shrieked, "Hermi-"

_A woman was sneaking past the sleeping figure of another woman, her mother. In her hands was the diadem that Hermione had placed on her head. The woman's face was contorted into something malicious and frightening. She clutched the diadem tight and left the room, leaving her mother alone._

_The same woman running through the forest fear in her eyes. A man was calling out after her. "Helena!" The woman, Helena, kept running and darting in between the trees. The diadem was once again clutched tightly in her hands. Once she was sure that she had abandoned the man following her, Helena pulled out her wand and stuffed the diadem into a hollow tree. Using her wand to place many protection charms over the tree, Helena began to run again. Helena kept running until she ran straight into the man that was calling after her._

" _Helena," He breathed, his eyes moving her body to check that she was okay and the same as he remembered her in his mind. Helena breathed heavily from running. Her heart was beating fast, her hands seemed to shake as she stared at the man in shock. "Your mother is sick, she told me to come find you."_

_At the mention of her mother, Helena grew angry and shook her head vigorously. "No! I can't go back!"_

" _Helena, please, your mother wants to see you before she dies."_

_Helena shook her head again and began to leave when she felt an intense pain in her back. The pain spread, and Helena felt herself choking. It felt hard to breathe, her vision grew blurry and she collapsed, dead._

_Now another man was walking through the same forest. His appearance looked oddly familiar. He walked with an arrogance that Helena did not seem to have. He moved towards the hollow tree that Helena had charmed before. Pulling out his wand he undid the charms and held the diadem in his hands the sapphire seeming to glow as it was touched for the first time in years. The man grew excited, this was what he had been looking for. He had found it._

_The same man was now in a countryside, his wand was raised in one hand and in the other was the diadem. A startled peasant ran in front of him. A look of terror crossed the man's face and then froze as he collapsed against the ground. The man laughed gleefully._

_Now the man was walking through the room of requirement, his hands outstretched and sliding against the shelves as he walked. The diadem was once again clutched in his hand. Finding what he was looking for the man stopped and placed the diadem on the self and hid it with the things around it slightly. Only the shining sapphire could be seen, and even then, the glow seemed to be darker now as if it suddenly held a great darkness within in._

Hermione gasped and ripped the diadem off her head, throwing it on the ground. It hissed slightly as it slid across the ground.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Draco asked as he held onto her tightly, refusing to let go. "What happened?"

Hermione breathed heavily as she tried to get her emotions and her body under control again. Draco rubbed his thumb in circles on her forearm. Exhaling deeply, Hermione turned to look Draco in the eye, "I think I saw him, Tom Riddle."

**As I was writing this I realized that I hadn't resolved the Blaise stuff yet so...**


	16. FIFTEEN

_"It doesn't matter who hurt you, or broke you down, what matters is who made you smile again"_

No one in Gryffindor knew what to do. Hermione and Harry had never fought, they all just watched from the sidelines unsure of whether to get involved or not. On top of that, Ron didn't know why the two of them were fighting as both Hermione and Harry refused to tell him, which frustrated Ron. Hermione began to separate herself from the Gryffindors, leaving Ron to hang out with Harry, which would've worked except that Harry began to date Ginny Weasley and left Ron to be the third wheel. Ron was being to feel lonely. Hermione wasn't around, and no one would tell him where she was.

The tension between Hermione and Harry was obvious to anyone who got close to them. Ron and Harry were sitting for Study Hall. Hermione sat a few rows away, enough to give Harry space. Every time Hermione got to close to Harry, Harry's face contorted into something painful and hurt.

"What happened between you?" Ron demanded quietly, his eyes darting quickly between Hermione and Harry. Harry just shrugged and continued to watch something over Ron's shoulder, clearly distracted. "Honestly Harry! My two best mates are fighting, and no one is telling me what's going on."

"Did you ask  _Hermione?_ " Harry retorted spatting out Hermione's name. Ron sighed, his eyes moving over to Hermione quickly and then back to Harry.

"Yes, before I came to you," Ron replied shortly.

Harry shrugged, "Then I can't help you," Harry retorted clearly distracted, his eyes intensely focused on someone behind Ron's head. Ron turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing up and walking out of the Great Hall. Harry quickly got up and raced out the door after Draco.

"Harry! No!" Hermione shouted and chased after the two people. Once again, Ron was completely confused and extremely frustrated, anytime Harry had a vendetta against Draco, Ron was the first to know about it, except this time only Hermione knew what was going on.

/

Draco was trying to escape. Harry was chasing Draco. Hermione was chasing Harry.

"Malfoy! I know what you've done!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing against the stone corridors. Portraits turned to watch them run.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Potter," Draco retorted holding his wand up as he backed into a bathroom to avoid the watching eyes of the portraits. His eyes darted around quickly just to make sure that the portraits were the only ones who saw them. His eyes landed on Hermione running up to them, worry entered him quickly.

"You're manipulating Hermione!" Harry responded as he lifted his own wand. Hermione ran in moments behind him, her breath hitching in their throat as she saw the raised wands.

"Excuse me?" Draco laughed. The air was thick with tension. Draco looked broken, but even the broken man before Harry found the situation amusing. How could Harry think he was manipulating Hermione? "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's the only reason Hermione would ever help you," Harry responded. Hermione's heart beat fast. Even when approached with the truth Harry was trying to find the good in her. He thought that there had to be something else going on.

Draco froze and looked at Hermione over Harry's shoulder. "How did you figure it out?"

Harry seemed surprised at the question. "I sent my house elves to trail you."

"And what did they find?" Draco asked.

"You and Hermione working on a cabinet in the Room of Requirement," Harry responded his tone short and crisp, his wand still raised at Draco's throat.

"Why are you so convinced that she wouldn't help me on her own accord?" Draco spoke calmly as he began to walk around the room slowly not dropping his wand, hoping to get closer to Hermione.

"She's Hermione, she's a muggleborn! You hate muggleborns!" Harry explained as if it made perfect sense.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Harry, there is a lot you don't understand." That comment seemed to infuriate Harry who clenched his wand tighter and lifted it just a little taller. "Hermione has taught me not to hate people without getting to know them first." Harry didn't respond but seemed to notice for the first that Hermione was in the room. "Hermione is the kindest person that I know, but she also likes to have the truth." Draco continued.

"And you provide her with the truth?" Harry taunted.

Draco shook his head. "Hermione finds her own truth. No one tells her what to believe, not even you, Potter. Hermione gave me a chance, so I gave her one. I suppose that is more than you could ever say about her." Draco and Hermione locked eyes, his were alive with fury and her eyes were welling up with tears. She was shaking and shook her head slowly at Draco. He knew that he was taunting Harry to get a rise out of him, but he had grown to care greatly for the little muggleborn witch standing on the other side of the room over the last few months and he was going to do all that he could to protect her.

At that, Harry shot a curse at Draco. The curse flew past Draco's face missing him ever so slightly. A duel had been started in the middle of the bathroom. Hermione backed off to avoid friendly fire as she watched the scene unfold before her in horror. Draco's hair was a mess, which caused the anger in his eyes to seem more pronounced. Harry, who had been friends with Hermione for ages didn't seem to think that she capable of doing things on her own accord. Harry's grip on his wand was tight, which Hermione knew was a gateway to mistakes. His face was set, concentrated distaste spread across his face as he avoided Draco's curse. A water pipe behind the boys burst, causing water to spray across the bathroom. Hermione muffled a shriek.

Curses flew, a mirror cracked. Nobody was winning, Draco and Harry were equally matched. Draco paused and stared at Harry with a loathing that Hermione had never seen in him before. "Potter, this isn't accomplishing anything," Draco stated, his breathing ragged and heavy.

Harry and hide behind a wall and peeked behind it slowly. "Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted at Draco in response. Immediately, Draco collapsed as large gashes began to form all over his body. Hermione gasped loudly, causing Harry to drop his wand and back away slowly as he realized what he had done.

"Harry! What did you do?" Hermione shouted at him through mangled sobs. She pressed her hands onto Draco's cuts trying to stop them from bleeding, but the bleeding would not stop.

Hermione began to go numb, her sobs turning into mute tears as she lifted her hands and stared blankly at Draco's blood that had coated her hands. At that moment, she couldn't think of any healing spells, she couldn't think of anything to do. Draco's blood began to mix with the water on the ground, that pooled around Hermione's crouching figure.

Harry froze and just stared, "Hermione, I—" At that, Snape walked into the room and pushed Harry out of the way to take a closer look at the scene. He held a determined look in his eye as he assessed the situation. Hermione didn't know how he had known to come here, perhaps he had heard the crashes that were coming from the room, or perhaps the portraits had warned him.

Harry turned abruptly and ran out, leaving Hermione, Draco, and Snape alone, Harry's fleeing footsteps being the only sound echoing around them. Snape cursed under his breath before uttering a counter curse that Hermione had never heard before, if she had been more like herself she would've asked more questions. Draco's blood on her hands began to feel heavy, his face had gone pale and seemed to be stuck in a contorted pained expression.

Draco's cuts began to seal themselves up. The only sign that anything had happened was the blood that pooled on the floor, on Hermione's hands, and on Draco's shirt. Hermione croaked out a sigh of relief, her eyes still pouring with tears. She began to paw her way towards Draco's face just to feel him, to know that he really was still alive.

"Get up," Snape demanded. "This is not you, you are not some weak little school girl. Act like who you are,"

Hermione swallowed, taking in Snape's words. She wiped the tears from her face aggressively and stood up. "Is he going to be okay?"

Snape nodded grimly, "Yes."

Hermione nodded. Snape's hands clenched as he left the bathroom without another word. Hermione grabbed Draco's face and kissed him hard, as she was once again reminded that there was a war going on, and it seemed no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape that fact.

/

Something changed, Ron realized as soon as Harry had walked into the common room. Harry's fists were clenched tightly, and he seemed to be so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Ron. Harry had just stormed up into the dormitory and Ron didn't seem for the rest of the night. Hermione didn't return until much later that night. She looked more tired and more strained than she had the whole semester. There was no glimmer in her eyes anymore, all that was left was a steely determination and a cruel demeanor. Hermione Granger had realized that the only person she would end up being able to save, was herself.

One night a few weeks after the incident in study hall, Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap. Ginny was leaning on Harry as she watched the game with an intense focus. At that moment, the portrait hole opened up, causing the three of them to look up and see who had come in. To their surprise, it was Hermione, who had not been back in the common room until well after curfew for weeks. Harry's face instantly changed as he stared at Hermione coldly. He looked away quickly and went back to the game. Ginny and Ron, however, were staring at Hermione, Ginny smiled trying to appear more friendly than curious and beckoning Hermione over to them. Both Ginny and Ron desperately wanted to know what was going on, and it seemed that the two participants weren't going to tell them.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione approached them meekly. Harry looked up from his game, his face unreadable. The tension was thick, and the conversation seemed mechanical as if there were two strangers before them having a conversation.

"Are you going to repent and come back?" Harry growled as the tension crumbled into something much greater and much angrier. Hermione grew tense, her eyes narrowed, but she tried to maintain a calm expression.

"You tried to kill him," She responded slowly, as she tried to keep her calm.

"And you betrayed us!" Harry shouted as he untangled himself from Ginny and stood up suddenly. His voice echoed through the common room as the sounds of quills and laughter stopped suddenly. Everyone was intensely focused on Hermione and Harry, Harry and Hermione never fought.

"I'm doing what I think is right!" Hermione responded her voice, though quiet, held an intense edge to it that left Ginny and Ron feeling extremely uncomfortable. Neither Weasley said anything, they weren't sure what would happen if either of them tried to interrupt the tension before them.

Harry scoffed, "I can't believe I thought that you were tricked. I should've known better, you're too smart for that anyway." Hermione didn't respond, she just grew stiff and raised herself up a little higher. "What is your plan anyway? Bring down Hogwarts? I've been doing research too, Hermione." Harry closed the gap between him and Hermione and dropped his voice considerably as he spoke.

"Forget it, it's not your problem, Harry" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave before Harry grabbed her hand.

"I'm not finished," He responded darkly. Something terrifying flashed through Harry's green eyes, something that Hermione knew Lily Evans would have been glad to have never seen in her eyes.

Hermione looked at him with fierce determination in her eyes as she moved as close to Harry as she could, raising her shirt sleeve slightly so that only Harry could see the little sliver of her Dark Mark etched into her arm. "I am," She replied shortly once she was sure that Harry saw the mark, and she walked away, her footsteps echoing lightly across the deafening silence of the common room.

Harry froze at loss for words. His entire world began to collapse around him. How upside did the universe have to be for Hermione Granger to think that Voldemort was the right thing to do?

/

Hermione was sitting on a couch that Draco had conjured in the Room of Requirement staring at the cabinet before them. Draco was standing before it, his hands shaking slightly as he placed a small bird in the cabinet. Hermione watched Draco with intense concern, this was the moment of truth. If that bird didn't survive, Hermione wasn't sure what would happen. Draco closed the cabinet door slowly and turned to look at Hermione, fear in his eyes.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him, her hand sliding into his to calm his nerves and her own. Just days ago, Draco had been in the hospital wing because he had nearly bled to death. Almost losing Draco had been one of the worst moments of her, she couldn't even imagine what would happen if they failed this mission.

"We'll open it together," Hermione stated calmly. Draco nodded and the two of them placed their hands on the cabinet opening the door slowly.

It was empty.

Hermione stood frozen, her eyes glued on the empty space where there had once been a bird. Her heart started beating very fast. Had they finally accomplished they were working for?

She closed the door again. Her hand still tightly clenched in Draco's. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and opened the cabinet door again. She squeezed her eyes shut as if opening them could seal her fate.

Then she heard a soft chirp. Surprise filled her body and she opened her eyes to see the little bird chirping at her happily. It chirped once more and flew off into the room.

Hermione's face broke into a grin. She turned and hugged Draco tightly. "We did it," She muttered into her shirt.

Draco hugged her back tightly. She could feel his smile as she hugged him. The two of them broke apart. Draco held her at arm's length, his arms clasped onto her shoulders. Gazing into her brown eyes, Draco laughed.

"We did it!" He echoed and then picked her up and twirled her. Draco's laugh was infectious. She had never heard him laugh like this before. It sounded so carefree and gleeful. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as well. Her entire life had fallen apart, but she laughed because at this moment she felt safe.


	17. SIXTEEN

" _Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness." -Anne Frank_

Tensions were high in Gryffindor, Hermione and Harry hadn't acknowledged each other since their public outburst in the common room. Hermione had pulled away completely, she hardly spent any time with the other Gryffindors, and she spent no time with Harry and Ron. Harry had grown moody and irritable, Ron tried to comfort him as much as he could but given Ron's lack of information on the subject, it grew hard. Ron fought with Hermione more than anyone but seeing Hermione and Harry fight left him incredibly uneasy. When he and Hermione fought, he always knew that they would recover somehow but this fight seemed irrecoverable.

"Hermione!" Ron called out to the bushy haired girl in the hallway as he left Gryffindor Tower in a hurry. Harry had just urgently told Ginny and him that Malfoy had finished whatever he was working on and that they needed to him an eye out. Ron's voice echoed against the stone walls, students stopped to stare at the two, it seemed that the tensions emitting from Gryffindor were reaching all of Hogwarts.

Hermione paused but didn't turn around. She was clutching a locket around her neck. She always wore that, but Ron never knew where she got it from "Ron," Hesitated Hermione, before turning around to face Ron.

Ron was taken back by her appearance. Her face was ragged and rough, there were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days, which could've been a real possibility. Ron wasn't sure she had been sleeping in her bed in Gryffindor Tower "Hermione, you look terrible. Are you okay? Is this because of Harry, maybe if you just talked to him—"

Hermione's empty laugh caused Ron to stop in the middle of his sentence. "Not everything is about Harry, Ron." Even as Hermione tried to be angry, she just looked tired. Her eyes couldn't seem to commit to whatever she was trying to get her voice to do.

"Harry came to me, that's why I'm here. He got a note from Dumbledore, they're going to look for a Horcrux. He told Ginny and me to take the rest of his Felix Felicis and to watch for Draco and Snape. I figured that he wouldn't have seen you to mention it to you, but I figured you should know. You're in this just as much as we are," Ron's voice cracked as he shakily held out the small bottle of Felix Felicis in her direction.

Hermione stared at Ron with unblinking eyes for a long moment. She seemed to be heavily contemplating something. Ron stared back at her nervously, his arm began to grow tired from holding it out. "Hermione," He muttered quietly, seemingly breaking her from her trance.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to smile softly and reached out for the bottle. "Thank you, Ron." She lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a small sip. "If you hear anything about Draco or Professor Snape, let me know okay?" She handed Ron back the bottle, turned, and began to walk quickly down the hallway, her hand back around her locket before Ron could even acknowledge what had happened.

/

"Hermione!" Draco called out to her as she walked up to the cabinet quickly. "I was worried you wouldn't make it in time." Hermione had run to the Room of Requirement as quickly as she could. She was supposed to go and make sure that Dumbledore was really in a position for them to begin their mission. Rosmerta claimed that he was going for a drink, however, Ron confirmed what Hermione had been worrying about. Dumbledore wasn't going to be back for a few hours.

Hermione sighed and grabbed Draco's hand, holding it tightly. "I saw Ron in the hallway," She paused and took a deep shaky breath, "Harry and Professor Dumbledore are away. Now is our chance."

Draco was watching her intensely. He was surely worried about her, she knew that. After tonight, it would be very hard to be the same Hermione Granger that she had been before. Everyone would know of her betrayal. He took an apprehensive sigh, "Are you ready for this?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed weakly, "For my public announcement of allegiance to the Death Eaters, no. Are you?"

Draco smiled sadly, "Am I ready to kill Dumbledore? No, but I suspect that I never will be"

Hermione took a step closer to Draco. She lifted her hand and rubbed her fingers lightly against his cheek. Draco's breath shook. Their eyes connected as Draco gruffly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. His mouth was on hers immediately, and the two kissed. They kissed with every emotion they had in their bodies. Draco poured in his fear about the events that were about to take place, his love for the woman in front of her, his worry that something would go horribly wrong, and his insecurity that even if they succeeded he wouldn't be enough. He held her close as if letting go would mean the end of them. Hermione poured in her fear at what she had to, her anguish at her upcoming betrayal, her gratefulness at Draco for making her feel alive, and her passion.

The two broke apart breathless. Their foreheads connected as they calmed their breathing.

"I think it's time," Hermione stated slowly. Draco nodded, and the two of them turned their attention to the cabinet before them.

/

Outside the Room of Requirement, Ron, Ginny, and Neville watched the wall intently. They knew that Malfoy must've been in there. He wasn't anywhere on the Marauder's Map, which meant he was either in the Room of Requirement or in Hogsmeade, and Ron had consistently reminded her that Malfoy didn't know of the secret exits to Hogsmeade.

"What do we think he's doing in there?" Ginny glowered as she spun her wand around her fingers. She was bored of waiting. Harry was out risking his life, Ron couldn't stop obsessing over the Marauder's Map, and no one had seen Hermione since she ran away from Ron in the hallway. They weren't helping their situation by waiting.

"Something evil," Ron continued his intense focus on Marauder's Map. He was mouthing names as he read them on the paper. Ginny knew that he was double checking to see if he could see Hermione's. Ever since, the awkward encounter in the hallway, Ron hadn't been able to stop worrying about Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione is fine. She can take care of herself. Can you please focus on the wall?"

Ron glared at Ginny, but grudgingly set the Marauder's Map down to look at the wall. "We've been staring at this wall for an hour, there's nothing there. What if we tried to get in?"

Neville shook his head. "We already tried that, it won't open."

"We just have to wait," Ginny muttered disappointed. There was a brief moment of silence before her mind began to drift to her boyfriend. "Do you think Harry is okay?"

Ron shrugged, "He's with Dumbledore, he should be fine."

Neville seemed to grow more nervous at that statement, which left Ginny feeling even more uneasy. "What if he's not?"

Ginny inhaled sharply at Neville's comment. She had barely seen Harry lately, and when she had seen he had been moody and irritable. Harry was going to be fine, and when she saw him next she was going to kiss him with everything that she had, and then she was going to force Harry and Hermione to make up. All they needed to do was stop Draco, and Harry just needed to come back in one piece. After that everything would be fine. Everything would be fine. Just one step and everything would be fine.

"Ginny," Ron whispered sharply and began to hit her leg rapidly. A door had appeared on the wall. Ginny, Ron, and Neville were on their feet in a moment, wands raised. Draco creaked the door open slowly and began to walk out holding a shriveled arm. Draco spotted them almost instantly. He didn't take his eyes off of them, but he raised his arm. Malfoy stared at them intently before throwing whatever was in his hand at the ground and instantly, the entire hallway was encased in darkness.

Ginny cursed.  _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Another thing to do when this was finished, talk to Fred and George about who they sell to._

Moments later, the darkness vanished, and the fighting began.

/

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted as he walked through the Astronomy door. Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and into Draco's outstretched hand.

Draco's heart began to beat rapidly as he gazed upon Dumbledore standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, showing no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Draco."

Draco stepped forward, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell upon the second broom. "Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" Draco's eyes shifted back to Dumbledore.

"No," he said. "I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

"Well, well," said Dumbledore, Draco could feel the taunt in his voice "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah," said Draco, unable to control his nervous pants. "Right under your nose and you never realized!"

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet… forgive me… where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They met some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long… I came on ahead. I - I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly. There was silence. Harry stood imprisoned within his own invisible, paralyzed body, staring at the two of them, his ears straining to hear sounds of the Death Eaters' distant fight, and in front of him, Draco Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore who, incredibly, smiled. "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" said Draco at once. He seemed to realize how childish the words had sounded; "You don't know what I'm capable of," said Draco more forcefully, "you don't know what I've done!"

"Oh, yes, I do," said Dumbledore mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts… so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it…"

"It has been in it!" said Draco vehemently. "I've been working on it all year, and tonight —" Somewhere in the depths of the castle below there was a muffled yell. Draco stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore conversationally. "But you were saying… yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible… how did you do it?"

But Draco said nothing: he was still listening to whatever was happening below.

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," suggested Dumbledore. "What if your backup has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realized, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight, too. And after all, you don't really need help… I have no wand at the moment… I cannot defend myself."

Draco merely stared at him. "I see," said Dumbledore kindly, when Draco neither moved nor

spoke."You are afraid to act until they join you." This statement left caused a surge of anger to fill Draco.

"I'm not afraid!" snarled Draco, though he still made no move to hurt Dumbledore. He couldn't seem to make himself act. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe… so tell me, while we wait for your friends… how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it. Does this have anything to do with a vanishing cabinet, dear Ms. Granger told me about? Did she tell you that she was working with me?"

Draco's body grew tense at the mention of Hermione. Hermione had told Draco everything that she had told Dumbledore. She had told him when the meetings were. She went over with Draco what she should or shouldn't say, and now Dumbledore was trying to use her against him.

"Do you really think that she is on your side?" Draco asked, his voice shook.

"She is not here, is she? Don't you think if she was really on your side, she would be here supporting you?" Dumbledore stated. Draco gulped as the doubts crept into him. Had Hermione just played him to get close to his plan? No, she couldn't have. She was marked just like him. She had a falling out with Harry. She was just as committed, if not more than he was. He had no reason to doubt her.

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore. "So, let us discuss your options, Draco." "My options!" said Draco loudly. "I'm standing here with a wand — I'm about to kill you —"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means"

"I haven't got any options!" said Draco, and he was suddenly as white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"  _He'll kill Hermione._

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position," said Dumbledore. "Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you." Draco winced at the sound of the name. "I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you," continued Dumbledore. "But now, at last, we can speak plainly to each other… no harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived… I can help you, Draco."

"No, you can't," said Draco, unable to stop his wand hand from shaking. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

The faint sound of footsteps running up the staircase halted the conversation. Draco turned back and knew that he had to do this soon. He had to do what he had been waiting to do for so long. He couldn't be scared anymore. He had to stand up and do what he capable of. He was Draco Malfoy, he was Death Eater and he had to do this himself, He had to do this for Hermione.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore's voice broke Draco's frantic thoughts. Draco looked up staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes, this wasn't part of the plan. "I was not expecting you."

"Professor," Hermione replied in a shaky calm. Draco stared at her with wide surprised eyes, this wasn't part of the plan. Hermione looked back at him, there was fear in her eyes, but also a fierce determination. "Did you really think that I was on your side?"

"I suppose not," Dumbledore responded slowly. "I had hoped, of course, but I had my suspicions. I'm sorry to see that they were true. You are better than this Hermione. They don't care about you. You know that they could never appreciate you as much as we could because of your blood."

"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be," Hermione replied simply as footsteps were heard on the stairs leading to the astronomy tower. Draco took his eyes off Hermione for just a moment to see Dumbledore's face into something unreadable, but something meek. Draco realized that Dumbledore must be scared.

Snape ran up onto the astronomy tower. His eyes darted between Hermione and Draco quickly. Draco locked eyes with Hermione again. The stakes of what was about to happen were very high, one of the three of them would kill Dumbledore, and after this moment none of them would be able to live normal lives again.

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and watched the expressions on his face change. Snape came and stood by Hermione's side and raised his wand, but Hermione shook her head and raised her wand. Draco's head was spinning. He was the one that was supposed to kill Dumbledore, not Hermione. Hermione had already suffered so much. She had sacrificed so much.

"Avada Kedarva!" Hermione shouted, tears were in her eyes, and her wand arm shook, but Dumbledore flew off the astronomy tower with a look of distressed surprise plastered onto his face.

**That's the end of Book 1. I have more to write, but I don't know when that will be coming. Hopefully soon. Thank you for reading and I can't wait for you to read what's coming up next. Ambivalence Book 2: The Darkness.**


End file.
